Just the four of us against the rest of the world Most of the time
by kathaka9
Summary: AU Mary and John Watson were an ordinary family with two ordinary kids. Until the day that Mary burnt on the ceiling. Watch as John's broken family and Sherlock team up together to save the world from the monsters that lurk in the shadows. The game is on!
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hello world. This is an idea I've had for quite a while now and have only just written. Dean is a girl in this story because in Sherlock Mary was pregnant with a girl, deal with it. Rated T because I'm being paranoid. Title may change. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Sherlock or Supernatural...**

**Just the four of us against the rest of the world... most of the time.**

**Prologue:**

It was the day of John and Mary's wedding. It was finally done. They were finally married. Sherlock had done his ridiculously long best man speech and now they were celebrating. Sherlock had gotten up on the stage and clinked his glass.

"Here in front of you all today, I make my first and last vow. Blah blah blah."

Both Mary and John were surprised when Sherlock told them that Mary was pregnant over the loud bustling music. They didn't know what to think.

They both wanted kids but they didn't expect to find out on their wedding day. After finding out the news the couple shared a dance. Everything was perfect.

Everything was so perfect that neither of them noticed a man with yellow eyes watching them from the shadows.

_One year later:_

John and Mary had just had their daughter who they named Deanna. Deanna was a beautiful little girl. She had her mother's blonde hair and fanfiction green eyes.

Mary and John loved Deanna with all of their hearts. Sherlock often came over to help out with Deanna when he wasn't off solving a case. Sherlock actually adored Deanna.

It was really strange the first time the self-proclaimed sociopath came over to help out with Deanna. Seeing the seemingly cold detective holding a beautiful baby girl could just make one's heart melt.

Their world was perfect.

_3 years later _

3 years after Deanna was born Mary and John had decided that they wanted another child. They were thrilled when they found out that Mary was once again pregnant. This time with a little boy.

When Mary finally had the baby they named him Sam. When they first showed Sam to Deanna they were worried as to how she'd react. She actually reacted remarkably well.

Deanna adored Sam. John and Mary would often find Deanna playing games with Sam or showing him toys. It was truly adorable.

Unfortunately their perfect world was about to be shattered. It was the night of Sam's six month birthday. Deanna had just kissed Sam goodnight and John took him off to bed. Mary said her goodnight to Sam before going to bed herself.

After about 5 minutes Mary heard the sound of Sam's crying over the baby monitor. She went into his room to try and comfort him but she saw a figure who looked vaguely like John standing over him. Sam had stopped crying. She decided to go downstairs to get a drink and found John asleep with his laptop on his lap.

She immediately ran back up the stairs to see who the mysterious man in the room with Sam was. When she entered the room she saw a pair of piercing yellow eyes looking at her. The person whom the eyes belonged to flung her back against the wall.

John woke up to the sound of Mary's scream. He immediately put his laptop down and ran up the stairs. He checked their room but she wasn't there. He ran into Sam's room and everything seemed fine. Except that Mary was no where in sight.

He went up to Sam who was giggling in his crib. He put a hand on Sam's minuscule shoulder to try and get him to go to sleep. Suddenly blood dripped down onto his hand from above. He looked up and saw Mary on the ceiling with her stomach sliced. Flames erupted from around her flying in all directions.

John grabbed Sam and took him out of the room. He found a very worried and confused Deanna in the hallway.

"Daddy!"

He handed Sam to her and said "Take your brother outside as fast as you can. Don't look back. Now Deanna, go!"

Deanna took Sam from him and ran as fast as she could down the stairs and out the door. She stood outside holding Sam watching the house burn.

"It'll be ok Sammy."

After he knew that Deanna and Sam were safe John ran back into Mary's room to see if he could save her. The second he entered the room he knew it was too late. The flames had consumed Mary. He ran out of the house and scooped up Deanna and Sam. He carried them across the road away from the fire.

Later on that night the ambulance and fire department arrived at their house. John could hear them talking about how Mary hadn't made it. He sat on the edge of a car with Sam and Deanna. He watched as they talked about recovering Mary's body. He knew that there was no hope for it.

He pulled Sam and Deanna into a hug and watched as the firemen tried to extinguish the fire. It was that moment that he swore that he'd get revenge on whatever had killed Mary, no matter how long it took.

After the fire had been put out John took Deanna and Sam to 221B Baker St. When he got there a very flustered Mrs Hudson answered the door.

"Oh John! You're okay. I heard about the fire on the news. Where's Mary?"

John felt tears silently fall from his eyes. Mrs Hudson seemed to realise.

"You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you Mrs Hudson, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Mrs Hudson smiled at him and went back into her flat. John trudged up the stairs with Deanna and Sam. John opened the door to 221B and found it just as messy as ever. Sherlock was at the dining room table leaned over his microscope.

"John? What are you doing back?"

"My house burnt down."

"Oh, I'm assuming that Mary-"

"Yeah, she didn't make it."

"I'm sorry?"

"Why? It's not your fault."

"Mhmm."

Sherlock turned back to his experiment and began completely ignoring John. John then realised he had no idea what to do about Deanna and Sam. I'll just have to work it out in the morning I guess. He thought to himself.

"Daddy? Why are we at uncle Sherlock's?"

"We're going to be staying here for a while Deanna."

"Okay, wheres mummy?"

"Mummy," He managed to choke out, nearly unable to say the words. He knew it was true, but a tiny part of him, hoped, maybe, just maybe, Mary had survived after all, and that he would get a call from the firemen sometime later. But that hope was immediately put out as his sense came back, even if she had survived having her stomach sliced open, no way could Mary -or anyone, for that matter- have survived that fire.

"Mummy didn't make it."

Deanna's face fell. John could see silent tears leaking from her eyes. He scooped her up and began stroking her hair to try and calm her. She leaned into his shoulder but didn't stop crying.

John took her to his old room and laid her down on the bed. John was relieved to find that Sherlock hadn't tried to conduct some experiment in it. Once John had put her down Deanna scrambled under the covers and began openly sobbing into a pillow. John felt sorry for her as he watched her cry.

John laid Sam down next to her and smiled as Deanna pulled Sam into a hug. She began to calm down once she was with Sam. John decided that maybe he'd just sleep on the couch and let them have his bed.

John went into the living room and found that Sherlock was still doing his experiment.

"Sherlock... How many arsenal cases have you solved?"

"Probably about 10, I don't take them up very often. They're generally very boring."

"Would you take up mine?"

"Yeah, you're my best friend."

"What if I told you there was something different about it? Something... supernatural."

"Keep talking."

"You see the thing is, when I found Mary she was on the ceiling with her stomach slit. The fire started after I looked up at her. It started around her."

"Okay, that's definitely new. Was there anything holding her up?"

"No, nothing."

"Hmmm, that's certainly interesting. I can tell that you don't think that it was anything normal, anything ordinary. What do you think did it?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but I think that maybe something supernatural did it."

"I'll look into it. Get some sleep John."

John smiled at him as he lay down on the couch.

"Thanks Sherlock."

"Sleep."

John didn't need to be told twice. His eyes drifted shut and he fell into a deep deep sleep.

* * *

><p>When John woke up Sherlock was no where in sight. He figured that Sherlock had probably gone off to 'look into it'. To John the whole experience just felt like some twisted nightmare, but in his heart he knew it was real. It had happened, his Mary was well and truly dead.<p>

He got up and went towards his bedroom to check on Deanna and Sam. Deanna was still hugging Sam tight but she appeared to be very calm. She looked into John's eyes and John could see the hurt that would never fade. Deanna untangled herself from Sam and went over towards her daddy.

John picked her up and sat down with her on the bed next to Sam. Sam began to stir and began crying when he realised that Deanna was no longer with him. When she heard his sobs she began stroking her hand through his hair like John had done to her during the night.

John picked Sam up and walked with him to the sofa followed closely by Deanna. John put on the TV and gave Deanna the remote. She switched it to a children's channel. John went into the kitchen to see if Sherlock actually had anything edible in the fridge, which he doubted.

Fortunately for him Mrs Hudson came up the stairs with some lovely baked goods.

"You're a life saver Mrs Hudson."

"It was the least I could do."

"Well thanks."

"You're welcome. Call me if you need anything else."

She smiled and left. John was relieved that she'd brought up some food for him and the kids. After sorting out breakfast John joined Sam and Deanna on the couch. Later on during the day John ended up attempting to write a blog post on his phone. Attempting being the key word there.

At around 6 o'clock Sherlock appeared in the doorway covered in blood. John gave Deanna a look saying 'can you leave?' Deanna seemed to understand and took Sam into John's room.

"Sherlock. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, John."

"Like hell you are! You're covered in blood. How stupid do you think I am? Sit down."

Sherlock continued to insist that he was fine but sat down anyway. John grabbed the medical kit and began looking him over as he asked questions.

"Where on earth have you been?"

"Well, I suppose you'll want me to start from the beginning. So basically after you went to sleep I spent the majority of the night researching the case. During my research a couple of phony FBI agents tried to ask me questions about the case. After I deduced them as fakes they told me who they really were. Something called a hunter. They told me that they believed that a demon had killed Mary."

"A demon? Get out of here there's no such thing."

"I thought so to but then they took me on a case. They were hunting another demon in the area when the fire happened. There's no way it was the demon they were hunting though. So essentially I ended up going on a demon hunt with them. The demon turned out to be very powerful and threw me against a wall which is why I'm in this state. One of the hunters exorcised it and sent it back to hell. After that they gave me this book."

He said as he handed a tattered book over to John.

"So demons are real?"

"Looks like it."

"Okay then. Just one more question though. Why did it kill Mary?"

"I'm afraid I don't know that John, but we'll find out."

"Well then... It looks like the game is on!"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok hi. Thanks to AngryHobbit, Murphdog98 & Pixie Dust Keeper 2014 for following this story :). Dean/Deanna and Sam are the same age as they were when Supernatural first kicked off so yeah.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Sherlock or the women in white (who yes i used).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Sam and Deanna had grown up with a life of hunting all that evil things that lurk in the dark. Sam hated it, he was always second best to Deanna. Well except when it came to doing research which Deanna was always too lazy to do.

The truth is that Sam just wanted to be normal. He just wanted to be a normal guy with a normal family and a normal life. That is why on his eighteenth birthday, Sam left it all behind. While Deanna was off hunting monsters with Sherlock and John, Sam had gone off to law school to become a lawyer.

When Sam had told his 'family' his decision he got some very different responses. Sherlock had told him about "what a boring job that is." John had told him "you can be whatever you want to be." Deanna had just chucked a book at him and demanded that he stay.

That was how Sam found himself at Stanford university with a beautiful girlfriend named Jessica. Sam and Jessica had been dating just over a year now. Since the previous month Sam had been trying to get his act together and propose to her.

So for the first time since he'd left home, Sam rang John for advice. He dialed the number and listened to the annoying beeping as he waited for John to pick up. Sadly he got sent to voicemail.

"Hey dad, It's me Sam. I was just hoping you could give me some advice. Call me as soon as you get this."

Sam tried calling John's spare mobile but was sent to voicemail as well. He dismissed it assuming that it was probably nothing. John was probably just on a case or had his phone off. Nothing to worry about.

That night Sam was woken up by the sound of a crash in the kitchen. He armed himself with a pocket knife that had been resting beside the bed and went down the stairs to find the intruder. Before he even knew what hit him he was on his back on the ground with Deanna smiling down at him.

"Easy there tiger."

"Deanna?"

"The one and only!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said, his voice edging on dangerous.

Deanna ever being the joker got up and said "I just wanted a beer."

Sam pushed himself off the ground. "I'm serious, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"I have a phone you know."

"If I'd have called would you have picked up?"

The two were interrupted when Jess came into the room and flicked the lights on.

Sam and Deanna turned to look at her.

""Sam?"

"Jess. This is my sister Deanna."

Jess smiled at her and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Deanna shook it and smiled back. "Good to meet you too. I was just here to talk to Sammy here about some private family business."

Sam walked towards Jessica and pulled her into a semi hug. "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Ummm, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"Let me rephrase that. Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

The air seemed to grow thick. Sam turned to Jess and said "Jess can you excuse us, we need to go outside."

Sam and Deanna walked outside leaving Jess staring at them awkwardly. Once they were outside Sam stared at Deanna and said "What do you need me for?"

Deanna rolled her eyes. "To help me find him."

"I can't. I've got a interview on Monday."

"We'll be back well before Monday!"

Sam looked around unsure. Should he just drop everything and help his sister find their dad? Deanna seemed to sense his unease and said "A whole year, I've never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing."

Sam realised that there was no way he was going to win this argument. "Alright, I'll help you find him."

"Thanks Sammy."

"So, where do we start?"

"Ok, well. I talked to Sherlock and he said that they'd been on a hunt in Jericho, California. Apparently John disappeared without a trace in the middle of the night. Sherlock said that he'd been out doing research and came back to find John gone. He had no clue as to where though."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the motel where Sherlock and John had been staying around 10am. Deanna knocked on the door. Sherlock opened it looking like he hadn't slept in weeks.<p>

"Whoa, you okay?"

"I'm fine Deanna."

Deanna looked back at Sam with the sure he is look. Sam recognized the look on his sister. She had that look whenever she doubted something someone said. For some reason tension seemed to be forming between Sherlock and Deanna. They were both staring each other down.

Sam stepped between them and said "So Sherlock... What's the case here?"

Sherlock seemed to snap out of his staring match with Deanna. He looked up almost startled.

"Ghost, from what we found out a Woman in white. I got a call shortly after John left that confirmed our theory. Over the phone I could make out some EVP saying "I can never go home." Then it just went dead."

"When was the last victim?"

"Yesterday, around two-ish."

"Ok, we'll go check it out. Come on Deanna."

Before Deanna could protest Sam grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door to Deanna's car, a 1967 black Chevrolet Impala. Deanna sat in the drivers seat and Sam had shotgun.

As Deanna turned the car engine on Metallica began blasting at full volume through the speakers. Sam pressed the button to turn the music off. Deanna scowled at her and moved to turn it back on. Sam slapped her hand.

"What the hell man?"

"We need to talk."

"We just did." Deanna shot back.

"I'm serious Deanna. What was going on back there in between you and Sherlock. You looked like you wanted to murder each other."

"I don't want to talk about it Sammy." Deanna said, turning the music back on. Sam cringed at her choice of music.

"Seriously?"

Deanna gave him a lopsided grin and said "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

* * *

><p>After changing into their -as Deanna dubbed them- 'monkey suits' they went to the crime scene where the teenager had died. Deanna and Sam approached FBI badges in hand. They were very surprised to find that the whole scene was empty. It was too empty.<p>

Suddenly they heard the sound of a car engine roaring to life. The Impala began edging towards them at a slow pace. Sam looked over at Deanna with a worried look. Deanna held up the car keys.

"I think that maybe we should run."

"Wow, I totally never would've thought of that."

"Shut up and run you idiot."

As Deanna and Sam started running the car's speed increased. Sam and Deanna both knew that if they didn't get away soon they'd be killed by the car. They dived off the edge of the bridge. Sam managed to grab a hold on the railing. The car had stopped and had gone completely dead.

Sam climbed back over the railing and looked down for his sister.

"Deanna? You ok?"

He heard some rustling coming from the bushes. Deanna's voice sounded back at him "Super."

Sam sighed in relief as he waited by the car for Deanna to come back up. She arrived at the car covered in mud and grass but otherwise completely unharmed.

"That's enough investigating for one day Sammy. I need a beer."

Sam laughed and got into the now safe Impala.

* * *

><p>They arrived back at the motel and found Sherlock aggressively typing on his laptop. Sherlock seemed to notice them come in and looked up.<p>

"I found out who it is! A woman named Constance Welch. She drowned after jumping off the Sylvania Bridge. Before she took her own life she called 911 reporting that she'd found her two children dead in the bathtub after briefly leaving them unattended. Her body was never found though."

"So we can't just do this the easy way, can we?"

"Nope."

"Why can't it ever just be simple?"

"Because then it'd be way too easy."

"So how are we gonna do this?"

Sherlock looked up from his laptop and said "Women in white are the ghosts of beautiful young women who wears white dresses and kidnap people they interact with. Generally when they were alive they had children and suffered from temporary insanity when finding out that the men they loved had cheated on them. They drown their children during this insanity. After realising what they've done they then commit suicide.

They are forced to walk the Earth looking for their children, crying and suffering until they find them. They roam rivers and roads searching for men who are or will be unfaithful, they kill them and they are never seen again. So it'd appear that either Sam or I would have to be bait and attract it to us."

Sam took a step back, deeply offended by Sherlock's comment. "I'm not unfaithful!"

"I know that. Look's like I'm going to end up being the bait."

"Do you even have a plan?"

"Not particularly."

"Great, just great." Deanna said with sarcasm dripping through her words.

"Can I take the Impala?"

"No way! Use your own car!"

"That'd be a great idea if you know... I actually had a car."

"Steal one then. Theres no way you're wrecking my precious baby."

Sherlock stormed out the door dramatically. He slammed it shut. Sam and Deanna left the room to make sure Sherlock would at least have some backup when facing her. They saw Sherlock hot wiring a car and jumped into the Impala. They sped off down the road after Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Sherlock drove along the highway at a leisurely pace. Suddenly the air began to grow thick and airy. The car began to feel cold. The started playing static. He knew that Constance was there with him. He turned to look at her. He saw a woman with blonde brown hair. She was pale and wearing a white dress.<p>

"Hello."

Constance tipped her head to the side and said "Take me home."

"No."

The locks clicked shut. Sherlock let go of the wheel and realised that the car was now driving itself. He pulled out his phone to call Sam and Deanna to let them know that she was with them but it refused to turn on, despite being fully charged.

The car came to a stop outside an old rundown house. Constance looked at the house sadly before saying "I can never go home."

Before she could attack or he could do anything the sound of a gunshot echoed through the car. He looked through the broken glass and spotted Sam and Deanna with their salt loaded shotguns. The salt unfortunately did nothing to stop Constance, it just pissed her off.

After being shot Constance's form flickered into that of a corpse. Her skin was now grey and her eyes sunken in. She had sharp claws and tried to claw at Sherlock while Sam and Deanna continuously shot at her.

Sam and Deanna continued trying to stop her but it wasn't working. Sherlock then suddenly realised why she could never go home. She could never go home because she was afraid confront her children's spirits. He used all of his remaining strength to resist her. He drove the car straight through the wall of her house. The car doors clicked unlocked. Sherlock got out of the car and watched Constance as she looked around the house like she was lost.

Sam and Deanna ran in to join him.

The sound of running water echoed through the house. Two young children appeared at the top of the stairs. They looked like they were soaking wet but no water was left behind as they walked. Constance obviously recognized them and looked a mix between worried and happy.

The kids rushed up to her and attacked her. Constance looked at them with shock as they all vanished into the air. Sam, Deanna and Sherlock all sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Back at the motel while Deanna was out, Sam was alone with Sherlock. Sherlock looked him up and down before saying "Who's the girl?"<p>

"What girl?"

"Don't play dumb Sam. I am the worlds only consulting detective. So, who's the girl?"

"Jessica."

"How long?"

"Just over a year now. I'm thinking of proposing to her."

"You mean like real proposing?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Well... good luck with that." Sherlock said rather awkwardly.

Deanna chose that moment to walk in. "What's going on in here?"

"We were just talking. Go wait by the impala, I'll only be a minute."

"Sure thing Sammy!"

"It's Sam."

"Whatever bitch."

"Jerk."

Deanna smiled and left the room.

"Take care of yourself Sam."

"You too Sherlock. I hope that you find John soon."

"So do I. I'm not sure how much longer I can take Deanna bugging me about it."

"Speaking of Deanna what's going on between you two?"

"It's not my story to tell. You'll just have to ask her."

"But she'll never tell me!"

Sherlock smiled at him. "Goodbye Sam."

"Later Sherlock."

* * *

><p>Deanna and Sam began the long tedious drive back to Stanford.<p>

"Sam, why is it really that you were so hesitant to leave. You knew I'd have you back in time for your interview. So why?"

"It's nothing."

"You're a bad liar. It's something all right. Did my little bro Sammy manage to score himself a girlfriend?"

Seeing the look on Sam's face told her everything. "You did, didn't you? Tell me everything!"

Sam looked meekly at the ground.

"It's Jessica. My friend Brady introduced us at a party last year. For the whole month after that my friends were making bets about when I'd finally ask her out. I ended up asking her out the day before Guy Fawkes. Our first date was on Guy Fawkes. We went out for dinner and when it was all over we lay down on the grass and watched the fireworks. We've been dating ever since that night. In fact, I'm thinking of proposing to her."

Deanna slammed her foot onto the brakes. "WHAT!?"

"You heard me. I think she's the love of my life."

"Then go get her tiger. Man up and just do it already."

"It's not that easy!"

"Okay here's what you need to do. When you get home go find her wherever she is. Get down on one knee and simply say I love you, will you marry me? See? Easy as pie! Now, no more chick flick moments."

Deanna started up the car again. Sam stared out the window for the rest of the drive contemplating his sister's advice.

* * *

><p>As Deanna pulled into the driveway of where Sam was living she smiled at him and said "Go get her."<p>

Sam smiled at her as he got out of the car and made his way to the door. He went inside but found no sign of Jessica in the living room. He assumed that she was just upstairs or maybe out. There was a plate of cookies on the kitchen table with a note attached saying _Love you Sam. Love Jess. xoxoxoxoxo_

Sam smiled at the note. He pulled the ring out of the draw he'd hidden it in and stared at it. Today, today he'll do it. Today he'll propose to her. He went up the stairs with a smile on his face. His stomach was filled with butterflies. What if she said no? No, he wasn't going to think about that right now.

He searched all through the rooms but found no trace of Jess. He assumed that she was just out with some friends. He lay down on the bed and with his eyes shut. He felt something wet fall onto his nose. He put his finger to it and saw that it was... Blood? How could it be blood? He wasn't bleeding.

He looked up and saw Jess pinned to the ceiling by nothing. Her stomach was slit. The blood had soaked through her dress. He screamed as fire erupted from the ceiling.

Deanna who was fortunately still nearby heard Sam's screams. She looked over at the place where Sam was staying and saw fire coming through the windows.

"Son of a bitch!"

She ran inside. She ran into the room where the fire was coming from and found Sam lying on the bed freaking out. She grabbed him and tried to pull him away.

"No! We have to save her!"

"We can't Sammy, she's gone. You're not going to do her any favours by letting yourself die alongside her."

Deanna ended up dragging Sam out of the house and away from the fire. Sam looked at her with a look of determination plastered on his face. Deanna knew that look, she knew exactly what her brother wanted to do.

"Let's go find this evil son of a bitch!"

"I couldn't agree with you more Sammy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Everything will probably be explained at some point in time. Don't worry John will be back soon, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so for this chapter I was trying to be original. The idea for this chapter came from the story china doll. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Sam and Deanna drove into town in Deanna's 'baby' as she'd taken to calling it. Deanna had been whining the whole trip. Sam assumed that it was probably something to do with the lack of sleep she'd had. Or perhaps she was still mad at Sherlock about whatever it is that has made her mad at him in the first place.

"Sammy! Why are we here?"

"Because Sherlock found a case for us here."

"It's probably just some serial killer or something. We hunt monsters Sammy, not people!"

"Look, we should at least check it out."

Deanna let out a loud groan. She glared at Sam. Sam gave her the puppy dog eyes and her anger melted away.

"Fine!"

Sam and Deanna sat in silence for the rest of the drive. They arrived at the motel Sherlock was staying in after about half an hour of uncomfortable silence. They left the car and knocked on the door of Sherlock's room.

As they were waiting for Sherlock to answer Deanna hissed at Sam "This case better be good Sam."

Before Sam could respond to her Sherlock opened the door. He didn't say anything just motioned for them to come inside. Sam and Deanna stepped inside the motel room. Inside there were newspaper clippings all over the walls. The ground was littered with books. How Sherlock could get around in this place they had no clue.

"So, Sherlock..." Sam said awkwardly looking around the room. "Nice place you've got here."

Sherlock payed no attention to him and fumbled around with some of the books. He was obviously looking for one in particular but couldn't find it in that mess he was temporarily calling home.

"What are you looking for? Maybe we could help you find it."

Deanna seemed repulsed by Sam's suggestion but didn't say anything about it. Sherlock ignored his suggestion and continued looking. Just when Sam was going to ask if he wanted help again Sherlock found what he'd been looking for.

He opened it and skimmed through it. Suddenly he slammed the book down onto a table. He seemed ecstatic. Sam and Deanna watched him confused.

"Should we leave?"

"I don't know, Deanna."

Sherlock looked up from the book and at the two.

"Sorry, I was trying to figure out where John could've gone. I forgot that you two were coming."

"It's no big deal. So what's this case you called us about?"

"Right. The case. Two days ago two siblings parents were killed."

"There are loads of things that could've caused them to die. Are you sure that it's really our kind of thing?"

"I'm certain of it."

Deanna twisted uncomfortably before saying "Ok, if you're sure."

Sam and Deanna left Sherlock to do whatever it was that he was doing. They went outside back to the impala and drove out to the crime scene. The drive to the scene was spent in silence. When they arrived at the scene they got out of the car and walked towards the crime scene, FBI badges in hand.

A young boy around the age of fifteen was being interrogated by the police when they arrived. They walked up to them and said "FBI, we'll take it from here."

The police officers nodded and walked off to some other part of the house. Sam and Deanna sat down across from the boy.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Matt Smith."

"Well Matt, can you tell us what happened the night your parents died?"

"Nothing really happened, it was just a normal night. I found them in the morning lying dead in their bed. I went upstairs to tell my sister, Lucy. She didn't take it well and cried about how it was all her fault even though it wasn't. It wasn't either of our faults."

"Did your parents have any enemies?"

"Nope."

"Have you seen or felt anything weird around your house lately? Such as cold spots or objects moving randomly?"

"No."

"Hey Matt, you mentioned a sister. Would you mind if we talked to her?"

Matt hesitated before saying "I guess so."

Before leaving Sam turned to the kid and said "By the way, we're really sorry for your loss. You brave little soldier."

Matt just stared at him with a huge wtf expression. Sam smiled and followed Deanna out of the room.

Sam and Deanna walked around the house trying to find Lucy's room. When they eventually found it they heard crying coming from inside the room. Sam lightly know on the door. From the other side of the door a weak voice answered back "Go away."

"Please Lucy could you let us in? We're from the FBI, we just want to talk to you."

The door creeped open a little. A young girl who appeared around the age of 10 peeked out of it.

"You just want to talk?" She asked anxiously.

"Just talk."

Lucy nodded and opened the door for them. Sam and Deanna stepped inside. Lucy looked terrible. She had blonde hair that had become messy. Her eyes were red from crying. Deanna knelt down to her level and put her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Lucy, can you look at me?"

Lucy's red rimmed eyes met Deanna's. Deanna smiled at her and she visually seemed to relax a bit more. "It's all going to be okay Lucy. I promise you."

Lucy weakly nodded. Deanna stood up from her position beside Lucy and said to her "No matter what happened, it wasn't your fault."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Lucy, can you tell me what happened that night?"

"Well, my mum had just bought me this doll. I loved the doll with all my heart. She was beautiful. I called it Kitty. At night I set her down in the living room before going to bed I woke up around midnight to the sound of a voice."

"What did the voice sound like?"

"It sounded like a little girl's it was all dainty and innocent."

"What did it say?"

"China doll, china doll in your parent's room. Now they're dead."

"What happened next Lucy?"

"I was too afraid to go in and check. My brother came up in the morning and told me. I ran in to check for myself and I found my doll beside the bed covered in blood. It was the doll I'm telling you! She did it. Please, just get rid of her."

"Okay, Lucy. We will."

"Thank you.'

Lucy turned away from them and faced her bedroom wall.

Sam and Deanna left Lucy's room and went into the bedroom where the parents had been killed. The sheets of their bed were soaked in blood. The bodies had been removed but the rest of the scene was still preserved. Sitting beside the bed was the china doll that Lucy had talked about.

The doll had blonde hair which had become mattered by blood. Other than that it seemed like any old ordinary doll. Deanna picked it up and looked it over.

"Seems like an ordinary doll to me."

"Ordinary or not, we promised Lucy we'd get rid of it."

Deanna held the doll far away from her and left the house. Sam followed behind.

"What do we do with it?"

"I don't know, should we salt and burn it?"

"Yeah, sure. This thing is giving me the creeps."

"It's just a doll, Deanna."

"Yeah but it's an ugly doll. I don't get why girls like these things so much. I mean like seriously. What do you even do with them?"

"You play with them.'

"Of course you'd know that Sammy. You probably have a secret collection of these hideous things."

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Well you're a bitch. Let's just get rid of this thing, okay? If I have to hold it another second I think I might kill myself."

"But you look so pretty with it."

"I'm seriously considering killing you right now."

"Fine, I'll stop."

When they got somewhere that was out of sight they chucked the doll to the went through their usual salt and burn routine. Once the doll was burned they went back to the motel.

At the motel Sherlock was hunched over his laptop. "Oh, you're back, How'd it go?"

"Fine, I think we sorted it out."

"That's good. Now if you don't mind I have some theories to test."

"Theories about what?"

Sherlock looked at him with a 'what are you stupid?' look. "Where John disappeared to." He then muttered idiots under his breath.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Molly Hooper's number. Sam looked at him questionably and asked "What are you doing?"

"Making a phone call now shut up."

He listened as the phone began the rhythmic beeping sound. On the 3rd bleep Molly picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Molly, it's Sherlock."

"Sherlock? Why are you calling me?"

"John's gone missing and before he disappeared he mentioned something about wanting to 'catch up' with you. Have you seen him?"

"As a matter of fact I have. He came and visited me last week, I was surprised you weren't with him though." Molly's voice held a tone of sadness but Sherlock ignored it.

"Did he say anything about where he was going."

"No sorry. Good luck finding him."

"Thanks Molly."

"You're welcome Sherlock."

Sherlock hung up the phone and let out a loud sigh. Before he could begin 'researching' (or as it was to Sam and Deanna running himself into the ground) again Sam got out a big Cluedo board and decided that they were all going to play Cluedo.

The Cluedo game did not end well. Sam had managed to win despite Sherlock's protests.

"No! The victim must've done it! It's the only logical explanation of all the facts."

After his outburst Deanna had told him "It's not in the rules."

Sherlock stabbed a knife into the cluedo board and shouted "Well then the rules are wrong!"

After the disaster of a cluedo game they all decided that they should probably go to bed and get some sleep.

The next morning Sherlock and Sam were awoken by Sam's ringtone which was carry on my wayward son. Sam groggily got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this the FBI agent that was at the Smith crime scene yesterday?"

"Yes." Sam answered perking up a little.

"There's been another murder, this time the brother."

"Alright, we'll be there soon."

"Thanks."

Sam threw a pillow at Deanna. "Wake up, we've got a case."

Deanna rolled over away from Sam and muttered "Just 5 more minutes Sammy."

Sam went over to her bed and grabbed her wrist pulling her to the floor. "No, now!"

Deanna reluctantly got up from the floor and got dressed into her FBI clothes. She spent the whole car ride to the scene moaning about how Sam had interrupted her 'beauty sleep'. When Sam and Deanna eventually arrived at the Smith household they were greeted by a very stressed looking police officer. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Could you try talking to Lucy Smith? We can't get a word out of her."

"Sure thing, where is she?"

"Upstairs in her room."

Deanna nodded and began walked up the stairs. Sam followed. When they got to her room they opened the door to find her curled up on the bed crying. A police officer and someone from the CPS were trying to talk to her but she was refusing to listen. She was practically bawling her eyes out.

Deanna went up to the people and said "Mind if we give it a shot?"

"Knock yourselves out., we'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Once they were alone with Lucy Deanna sat on next to her on her bed and ran a hand through her hair like Mary used to do for her when she was little. Lucy sniffled then looked up at her.

"You said you'd get rid of her. You lied to me, Kitty came back and she killed my brother. She did it the exact same way as she did for mum and dad too. You told me you'd get rid of her, how can she be back?"

"We don't know Lucy, but we'll figure it out."

"I just want them to be alive again."

"I know. Do you have anyone you can stay with?"

"My uncle but he lives out of town."

"Any friends?"

"No, can I stay with you for the night?"

"We'll see, okay?"

"Okay."

Deanna took Lucy down the stairs and saw the police officers lounging around.

"Would it be okay if we took Lucy in for the night? Her uncle can't take her until tomorrow and she has nowhere else to stay."

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll be fine."

Lucy smiled at Deanna and she couldn't help smiling back. They went out to Deanna's car and Lucy gaped in awe at it.

"Wow, cool car."

"I know right? How would you like to ride in it?"

"Are you serious? I'd love to."

Deanna smiled at her and helped her into the car. Sam smirked at the display. Deanna caught him and said "Shut up."

Sam held up his hands in surrender and took his seat in the car. After Deanna had sorted Lucy out she too took her seat. Once the car started ACDC was blasting out of the speakers at full volume. Sam hated Deanna's music taste and thought it was completely inappropriate for a 10 year old girl. Neither Deanna or Lucy seemed to care as they bobbed their heads along to the music.

When they finally arrived back at the motel they got out of the car. As they were walking up to the motel Sam dropped down to Lucy's height and said "Now Lucy, we have a friend staying with us. His name's Sherlock, he can be a little intimidating at times but underneath he's a good guy."

Lucy nodded. When they walked into the motel room they heard the sound of Sherlock's beautiful violin playing. Lucy looked around the motel before running up to Sherlock and saying (more like shouting) hi at him. Sherlock stopped his violin playing at looked at Sam for explanation because he and Deanna still seemed to be avoiding eye contact as well as each other.

"Sherlock this is Lucy, Lucy that's Sherlock."

"Why's she here?"

"Her parents and brother died and her uncle can't take her in until tomorrow so she's staying here for the night."

Sherlock frowned at them. But then shrugged.

"Okay then."

Sherlock began playing the violin again, Lucy seemed to adore his music. She stood and watched him as he played. Deanna went out to a bar for a bit to get a beer. Sam grabbed his laptop and began playing online chess while keeping a conscious eye on Lucy.

At around 8pm Deanna came back through the door with a thick wad of cash. She was smiling looking very pleased with herself. She placed it on the table and flopped down onto her bed. Lucy who had been previously talking to Sherlock came over to Deanna.

"Hi."

"Hey short stuff. How's it going?"

"Good, Sherlock was teaching me about music."

Deanna looked over at Sherlock and ran a hand awkwardly down the back of her neck. "That's nice."

Sam began edging away from his laptop. He was as pale as a ghost. Deanna went over to him. "Sammy, are you okay?"

"Did we always have that doll in the window?" Sam said pointing over towards a window.

On the other side of the window sat Lucy's doll. The doll was holding a knife and had demonic black eyes. It's hair was still stained with blood but it now had a evil smile plastered on it's face.

Deanna, Sam and Sherlock all looked at each other before whispering "Demon."

It was the black eyes that gave it away. The doll had somehow been possessed by a demon. None of them had heard of that being possible before now. They watched as the doll slowly began breaking the window open. Then they heard the sound of glass shattering and knew that Kitty as Lucy had called it had broken through.

They didn't even have time to blink before Kitty was right on top of them, trying to stab them. Lucy was frozen to the spot with panic. Sam who was currently not being attacked rushed to protect her in case Kitty decided to attack her instead. Currently Kitty was busy with Sherlock and Deanna and hadn't yet noticed Lucy.

Sam took a deep breath and decided to go with their current theory that somehow 'Kitty' had become possessed by a demon and began an exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus."

Kitty seemed to suddenly notice him and lunged at him with the knife. Deanna stood up and continued the exorcism.

"Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii."

Kitty turned to her but as she did so Sam grabbed her and said

"Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica. Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire."

Kitty broke free of him and tried to attack him again. Deanna finished the exorcism.

"Te Rogamus, Audi ois bitch!"

Sherlock, Sam and Lucy all stared at her.

"What?"

Sherlock facepalmed and said "It's pronounced audi nos!"

With that a whole heap of black smoke vacated the doll and it fell harmlessly to the floor. Lucy who was watching the whole scene fainted at the sight. Deanna picked her up and placed her on the bed.

Lucy didn't come to until the next morning. Sam and Deanna were out when she woke up and Sherlock was reading a book.

"Sherlock?"

"Oh you're awake. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I feel fine."

"Don't lie to me."

"How did you know I was lying?"

"I didn't know I noticed."

Lucy realised that Sherlock probably wasn't going to explain what he meant. "It's weird to think that demons are real. That there really are monsters lurking out there in the dark."

"You'll get used to it."

"I don't think I want to. I mean you three you faced that demon like that's your day job. It is, isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"I don't want that life. Lifes too short for me to try and seek revenge, I just want to forget this whole thing ever happened."

"So you'll just walk away?"

"Yes, I will."

"Okay, call me if you need anything though." He said handing her a card with his number on it.

She looked at it and put it in her pocket. She smiled at him and said "By the way Sherlock, I think it's about time that you and Deanna made up don't you think?"

"How did you know we were fighting?"

"You're not the only one who notices things." Sherlock smiled at her fondly. She continued "Seriously Sherlock, lifes too short to hold a grudge. Just forgive each other and move on."

Just as she finished her point Deanna came into the room with Lucy's uncle in tow. As soon as she saw him she ran up and hugged him. He hugged her back. Her uncle began leading her out the door and as he did she waved back at Deanna. "I'll never forget you."

Deanna waved to her as well and said back to her "I'll never forget you either." Deanna turned around back to Sherlock. She tried to step past him to get her bags but he was determined to block her way.

"We need to talk."

"Do we have to?"

"Deanna." He said sternly. Deanna rolled her eyes but didn't protest. "We need to stop fighting. Lucy told me that life's too short to not forgive someone. It's about time we forgave each other, don't you think?"

"I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did."

"At least try."

"I can't Sherlock."

"For goodness sake Deanna! Are you still made about what I said about 'your baby'." Sherlock made air quotes as he said the words your baby.

"I can forgive you for that. But what you did can never be forgiven."

"I understand, but let's at least stop the fighting, for Sam's sake."

"Alright, but I'm only doing this for Sam."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as Deanna pushed past him and grabbed her bag. He watched as she walked out the door to Sam. They got into the impala and drove off to their next adventure. He couldn't help but smiling at them, after all, they were practically family to him.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in hell...<em>

Once the demon known as 'Kitty' had been exorcised she arrived once again in hell. She knew she was stuffed, she had failed. Her master was going to be very mad at her. She went up to him.

"I'm sorry."

"Kitty, do you realise what you've cost us?"

"Yes sir."

"You failed in your mission. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

"I found something. The older male... John Watson. He's not with them anymore, I don't know where he's gone."

"Very interesting, but you still failed to kill the remaining ones."

"Yes I know. Just give me another chance."

Her boss shook his head and snapped his fingers. Just like that Kitty was gone. He turned to another demon and smiled at her. "Well Meg, it looks like you're up."

"I won't let you down." She smiled at him and her eyes turned black. This was going to be fun.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok I meant to have this chapter up earlier but I was busy with school and stuff. But here it is now. And yes I did use quite a bit of the original plot of the story I based this on. The next few chapters have been planned out already yay! Ok enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

Deanna, Sam and Sherlock were all very intrigued with the case they'd just found. Apparently a man had been found with his eyeballs completely liquified. They were currently in the morgue trying to convince the pathologist to let them see the body. Sam eventually gave up and bribed him with Deanna's money.

"Hey I earned that!"

Sam just rolled his eyes and handed the money over to the guy.

"Follow me fellers."

Deanna mimed a gun and said "Gun, mouth, now."

Sam and Sherlock both rolled their eyes and followed the man down the hallway to the bodies. The man stopped them at the body of a man called Jonathan Shoemaker. The man's eyes were completely gone. Blood was stained on the man's cheeks from where it had dripped from his eyes.

Sherlock took a step closer and began examining him in much more detail.

"Find anything Sherlock?"

"This man has way more blood in his skull than a normal human being. He died from bleeding in his brain which could've been caused by a number of factors. It wasn't from hitting his head when he fell to the floor because while he does have a slight bruise on his head it's not enough to cause a full blown hemorrhage also you can tell from how the blood has fallen on his cheeks that he was standing up when it started so not the head bump. Doctor you'd probably suggest that he had a stroke which is a completely possible diagnosis but doesn't explain the lack of eyes. When bodies decompose their eyes liquify but never this early in the process it'd usually take months but here it seems spontaneous."

The doctor stared at Sherlock in shock. He was probably wondering how on earth Sherlock knew all of that from just one look. Typical.

"Anything else important we need to know Sherlock?"

"The man was in perfect health when he died. He was married but divorced her recently. He has the custody of his two children. He works long hours at work. That's about it."

"Thanks Sherlock. I think we've seen all we need to. Thank you doctor."

They all turned and left the room. Deanna covering Sherlock's mouth before he could begin deducing the doctor.

As they walked down the hallway towards the exit they began talking.

"Maybe it was just a freak medical thing?"

Sherlock looked at Sam with the biggest bitchface Sam had ever seen. "When is it ever just a freak medical thing?"

"So you think we should check it out?"

"Definitely and I think we should start with Jonathan's kids."

* * *

><p>Sam and Deanna went to Jonathan's house in hopes of being able to talk to his kids. Sherlock had elected to stay back at the morgue and examine the body a little more. To get in Sam and Deanna had disguised themselves as priests (or whatever it is) from the local church. They were glad that when they knocked on the door they were immediately let in.<p>

The person who'd answered the door took them out back saying "That's where all the people are."

Sam and Deanna spotted a young girl who looked about sixteen surrounded by her friends crying. They figured that she was probably one of Jonathan's kids. They went up to her.

"Hello. We're very sorry for your loss. I'm Sam this is Deanna we used to work with your dad. We heard about what happened, his eyes. It sounds tragic, like something that would happen in a movie rather than real life."

"Yeah well it happened, nothing can change that. Stop trying to comfort me it wasn't my fault he died!"

A younger girl who looked about 10 popped out from behind her.

"It was my fault."

"Oh not this again. It wasn't your fault Sarah."

"But it was I did it. I summoned her."

Deanna knelt down to her height and said "Summoned who?"

"Bloody Mary."

Deanna and Sam shared a look of confusion. "Now that's just silly, everyone knows that she goes after the person who summoned her. Your dad didn't say it did he?"

"No." She choked out.

"So there."

After talking to Sarah Sam and Deanna decided to have a look around the house. More specifically where Jonathan had been tried to detect EMF but there was none.

Suddenly they heard the floor creaking behind them. They turned around to find one of the older girls friends standing there.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh this? We're just having a look around."

"Yeah right. You never worked with their dad he worked at home. So who are you and what are you doing here? Spill or I'll scream."

"Fine we're here undercover. We think something happened to Jonathan Shoemaker and we want to find out what."

The girl seemed to understand. Sam scribbled down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "If you see anything strange or if this happens again, call us."

The girl took the paper and pocketed it. "So what do you think did it?"

"Honestly... we don't know but we intend to find out."

* * *

><p>After investigating the crime scene they'd gone back to the motel to talk to Sherlock and see if he found anything. They told him what Sarah had told them and he listened with interest.<p>

"What do you think? Could we really be dealing with bloody Mary herself?"

"I'm not sure Sam. I don't have enough evidence to draw a conclusion because it could be a number of things. It could be something impersonating her, it could've just been coincidence or it could be her herself. I'll look into it though. Keep me updated."

"Can do."

That night Deanna had gone down to the local bar to do 'research'. Sherlock and Sam had elected to stay back at the motel and do real research. Mainly about bloody Mary. Sherlock looked into the legend while Sam looked into any Mary's that had died in the town.

Generally the summoning of her seemed to have some variation of saying her name into a mirror. The story was always that when she appeared she'd scratch your eyes out. It didn't add up through, Sarah had been the one to say it, not her dad. So why was he dead and not her?

"Sherlock? You found anything?"

"Just the basic legend. You say her name three times in a mirror and she comes and scratches your eyes out."  
>"But isn't it always the person who summons her who bites the dust."<p>

"Yes."  
>"Then why her dad?"<p>

Before Sherlock could answer Sam's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"You're that guy from earlier right? The one who gave me his number and told me to call if anything strange happened?"

"Yes, my name is Sam by the way."

"Ok Sam, well I was on the phone with my friend Annabelle and she said it three times into a mirror and now she's dead. Her eyes liquefied just like Jonathan Shoemaker."

"Where?"

"Her house?"

"Could you take us there?"

"Ummm, sure?"

"Thanks."

He hung up the phone and dialed Deanna's number.

"What is it Sam? I'm a little busy here."

Sam rolled his eyes knowing that Deanna wouldn't be able to see him. "Sure, there's been another murder."

"Can't you just take Sherlock with you? I'm in the middle of some important research here."

"But can't you just-"

"No Sam, take Sherlock. Don't call me again, I told you I'm busy."

"Fine I'll take Sherlock but-"

"Cool, bye!"

Deanna hung up before Sam had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Okay then, Sherlock it look's like you're coming with me."

"Another murder?"

"Yup."

"Yes! It's Christmas."

"Sherlock, you really need to stop being so excited about murders it's not normal."

"Since when were we ever normal Sam?"

* * *

><p>To get into the house of the girl who'd called them friend they had to scale the building and climb in through a window which they got her to open. It's not very pleasant having to lug ghost hunting equipment up the side of a building but somehow they managed it.<p>

"What did you tell her mum... uh?"

"My name's Charlie. I told her that I just wanted to have a look at her things to come to terms with it all."

"Good, that's good."

Sam pulled out his EMF detector while Sherlock had a look around the room using his 'powers of deduction'. Sam's EMF detector began going off when he reached the mirror that Charlie's friend had died in front of. Sherlock began inspecting it while Sam tried to make small talk with Charlie. Suddenly Sherlock stood up.

"Sam did we bring the black light?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you get it for me?"

"Uh sure?"

Sam went and looked through their bag of ghost hunting equipment and pulled out the black light. He went back to Sherlock and handed it to him. Together they covered all the sources of light and turned the light on.

On the back of the mirror a hand print could be seen along with a name. The name was Gary Bryman.

"Who's Gary Bryman?"

"I don't know."

Sherlock nodded and looked back at the mirror. He examined every detail of the handprint but had very vague results. He was able to deduce that it was a girl's handprint due to the size of it but other than that nothing.

"We need to take another look at the shoemaker house."

* * *

><p>When they looked over the shoemaker house they found the same handprint on the back of the mirror he had died in front of but with the name Linda Shoemaker scribbled underneath it.<p>

"Charlie, what do you know about Linda Shoemaker?"

"She was his wife, she died of a sleeping pill overdose."

"Sherlock, we need to find out who Gary Bryman is... now!"

"On it."

Sherlock pulled out his phone and hacked into the shoemaker wifi. He found out that Gary Bryman had been killed in a hit and run by a blue toyota with a licence plate saying 67MEW4. Charlie had gasped in shock when they told her. That car had been her friend's. Sam and Sherlock decided that they'd go back to their motel to do more research.

Charlie looked at them confused. "What do I do now?"

"Just call us if anything happens and no matter what don't say it."

"Believe me I won't."

* * *

><p>When they got back to the motel they were very surprised to see Deanna sprawled out on the couch with a laptop on her lap.<p>

"I thought you said you were busy?"

Deanna looked up from her laptop at Sam. "I am. I've been researching."

"You researching? Who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"I'm serious Sam. I think I've found who our Mary is."

"Who?"

"Mary Worthington. According to this she died when she was 19. Someone broke into her apartment and cut out her eyes in front of a mirror."

"She sounds like she could be our Mary. Shall we have a look?"

"We shall."

* * *

><p>After a hour drive to where Mary had been murdered they were finally there. They'd called the police down there pretending to be FED's with new evidence. Of course this was a blatant lie but they needed an excuse. They walked into the room and were greeted by a detective.<p>

"Hello, My name is DI Johnson. I was the main detective on the case."

"Hi, I'm Sam this is Deanna and Sherlock."

DI Johnson froze. "Sherlock? As in Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh. THE Sherlock Holmes is at my crime scene? I can't believe it. I've always wanted to meet you. I'm like your biggest fan."

The DI ran up to Sherlock and shook his hand.

"In what way do you resemble a way of keeping oneself cool?"

The DI tilted his head to one side confused. "Ummm..."

Sherlock pushed past him and began examining the scene. Sam and Deanna stood off to the side careful not to disrupt Sherlock. Sherlock stopped suddenly and went over to the DI.

"Got any pictures of the body?"

"Yeah... I can't believe Sherlock Holmes..."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Pictures, now!"

The DI handed over his phone to Sherlock. Sherlock began scrolling through the pictures.

"Okay, let's start with the how before the who. Detective take a look at this picture."

He showed the detective a picture of her lying on her side.

"So?"

"Of course you didn't notice it! You detectives rarely do, idiots the lot of you! Anyway on her neck you can see a injection mark. She was drugged before her eyes were cut out. It's obvious because when her right eye was cut she must've been standing up as the blood has trickled down her cheek. If the drug had been administered afterwards she would have self defence wounds as she would've been aware enough to try and get away from her attacker. After her attacker cut the right eye she must've fallen backwards otherwise the left eye would've been cut a lot sloppier than it has been. Once her eyes had been fully cut out the attacker would've left. She was still alive at this point because she began scratching his name into the wood. She was weak when she began this as the scratches don't go that deep into the wood and are relatively shallow. She died before she could finish.

Now onto the who. The attacker was obviously someone she knew as when the attack occurred she had to have been facing them. The attacker was someone with surgical skills because the way her eyes are cut out is to professional for just anyone to have done it. Chances are they were a doctor as they also would've had to find a way to get hold of the drug they used on her before cutting her eyes. And their name kind of obvious from what Mary wrote was something beginning with T-R-E. This feels like 'Study in pink' all over again! Detective who do you think it was?"

"I can't believe Sherlock Holmes wants my opinion! This is the best day of my life!"

"Good for you, now your opinion?"

"Right. A couple of weeks before she died Mary broke up with her boyfriend who was a surgeon called Trevor Sampson. I think that he did it."

"What happened to him?"

"He was arrested two months ago for robbing a bank. He died in jail last week."

"What happened to Mary?"

"She was cremated and her stuff was donated to a pawn shop."

"Thank you. You were right by the way. It was Trevor, so predictable. Revenge is such a predictable motive. Why can't killers be more interesting now days like Moriarty was!"

"Moriarty? He was real?"

"Very, now if you excuse us we must dash. Laterz!"

Sherlock walked out the door with Sam and Deanna trailing behind.

"So what do you think? Her spirit got trapped in the mirror?"

"That's our best bet Sammy!"  
>"Deanna! Stop calling me that, it's Sam."<p>

"Shut up you two! Sam by the way your phones ringing?"

"What?"

"Your phone it's ringing. You two probably couldn't hear it over your bickering."

Sam pulled out his phone and discovered that Sherlock had in fact been correct. His phone was indeed ringing. He held up a hand to tell Sherlock and Deanna to stop then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Charlie. I need you guys. It's urgent."

"Okay Charlie, hold on a sec."

Sam took the phone away from his ear and covered the speaker.

"Charlie needs us we need to start heading back."

"Hop in Sammy!"

"It's- oh nevermind."

Sam said getting into the shotgun seat of Deanna's baby. Sherlock slipped silently into the back and seemingly went into his mind palace. Once everyone was secure and in the impala Deanna started it up and began driving.

Sam uncovered the speaker and put the phone back to his ear.

"Okay Charlie we're on our way but we can't be there for, hold on."

"Ok."

"Deanna, how far away are we?"

"With me driving I reckon we can make it in about forty five minutes."

"Ok, thanks."

"Charlie we're still forty five minutes away."

"Hurry."

"We're going as fast as we can without getting pulled over. Now Charlie you need to tell me what's happened."

"Okay, okay. I was in the school bathroom with my friend Donna and she said it, three times. Afterwards I was in class and I was about to play on my Ipod when I saw her reflection in it. I started seeing her everywhere."

"Where are you now?"

"I left. I ran home."

"Okay, you in your room?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, i need you to cover up any reflective surface you have in there."

"Ummm okay. Thanks Sam."

"Charlie, who died?"

"What?"

"Mary's killing people who either killed someone or feel responsible for it. What's your secret and who died?"

"I had a boyfriend who wasn't a really nice guy. One day when I was with him I decided to leave him and he told me that if I walked out the door he was going to kill himself. You know what I said? Go ahead. And I walked out the door. The next day I got a call saying he'd committed suicide."

"Thanks for telling me Charlie, that can't have been easy. I'll call you when it's safe for you to uncover the reflective stuff okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Sam."

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye."

Sam hung up the phone and looked at Deanna. Deanna seemed to sense the urgency and made the car move faster.

"So where to?"

Suddenly Sherlock looked up. "We need to go to the local pawn shop there. I believe that that's where Mary's mirror got taken to. Maybe if we can smash it, it'll stop her."

"Sounds like our best bet."

"Pawn shop it is then."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the pawn shop in record time. Sam and Deanna went inside. Sherlock told them that he'd hang back and keep watch.<p>

"We have to summon her right?"

"No Sam she's just gonna come to the mirror of her own accord... yes we have to summon her!" Deanna said with her voice heavily dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll do it."

"Why you Sam? Is this about Jessica's death. That wasn't your fault your guilt over it is just misplaced. Besides it's not a secret, I know about it."

"You don't know everything. Please Deanna let me do this."

"Alright, fine Sammy."

Deanna handed Sam a hammer that she'd found lying on the floor. "Smash anything that moves!"

Deanna than went off around the corner so they'd be sure that Mary would go after Sam rather than Deanna. Sam stood right in front of Mary's mirror holding himself strongly.

"Bloody Mary," He hesitated. "Bloody Mary..." He paused for a second as a big gust of wind came out of nowhere. "Bloody Mary."

Suddenly Mary appeared in a mirror beside him. He smashed it without a second thought. Then she came into the one on the other side. He smashed that one too.

"Come on, come into this one."

After saying that he felt blood trickle down his cheek. He saw his reflection in front of him staring back at him with the evil eyes. Blood was trickling down from it's eyes.

"You did it. You killed Jessica." It said in a deep inhuman voice.

"No, I didn't."

"But you knew. For days before she died, you knew. You didn't warn her. It's your fault she's dead."

Sam sunk to the ground with his eyes still bleeding. Out of nowhere Deanna came running with a axe and smashed the mirror. Sam's eyes stopped bleeding and Deanna knelt down beside him.

"You okay little bro?"

"Yeah fine."

Suddenly the room got a lot colder. It was freezing. A big gust of wind came through the room. They looked over at Mary's mirror and saw her emerging from it. Their eyes began bleeding heavily.

"You killed all those people."

"Oh honey I know!"

Sam shot Deanna a look. Now is not the time for sass! Their eyes continued to bleed and their strength began to weaken. They felt their phones go off in their pockets but ignored them as it was probably just Sherlock being bored again.

They crawled backwards away from Mary as she came closer. Deanna held up a mirror and she froze. They couldn't see her but they heard her on the other side of the mirror.

"You did it, you killed all those people."

Mary disappeared from in front of them and Deanna dropped the mirror onto the ground allowing it to smash. They looked around and the shop full of broken mirrors.

"That's gotta be what? 600 years bad luck?"

Sam gave Deanna the bitch face at her joke and pulled out his phone to call Charlie to tell her it was safe. On his phone there was an unopened text message. He ignored it and told himself that he'd check it after calling Charlie.

he called Charlie and quickly told her that it was safe and she didn't have to hide from reflections for any longer. After hanging up Sam opened the text message. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Deanna you got the text too right?"

"Yeah?"

"Check it."

Deanna pulled out her phone and opened the text message. Her blood ran cold when she read the words that the text contained.

_I need help. -JW_

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN. Sorry but this is the perfect place to leave the chapter. Sorry. I'm so sorry. <strong>**Deductions are hell to write. ****Also high five for anyone who got the doctor who reference. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello new chapter :). Next chapter we get John :D Honestly I can't feel happy with this chapter but it's here so oh well. It's very Deanna focused. This probably would've been up earlier but I had heaps of homework and stuff but yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Sam, Deanna and Sherlock all felt their phones vibrate as they received a text message.

_I need help. -JW_

All of their hearts filled with dread. Why after so long had John messaged them? An cold airy silence filled the room and for a second everything just seemed to stop.

_What? -DW_

_What? -SW_

_What with? -SH_

_Case. -JW_

_Where are you? -SH_

_Baskerville. -JW_

_Where have you been? -SH_

_Hunting. -JW_

_What? -SH_

_I'll tell you when you get here Sherlock. -JW_

_What makes you so sure that I'm going to come? -SH_

_You can never resist a case. -JW_

_You know me too well. -SH_

_We'll be there in a day or so. -SH_

* * *

><p>There they stood in the airport. Sherlock went over to check them in. Deanna stood awkwardly beside one of the self check in machines. She hadn't realised it yet but she was shaking like mad. Sam looked over at her worriedly.<p>

"Deanna, are you okay?"

"Well, ummm... not really, no. You see I kind of have this thing about..." She trailed off awkwardly.

"Flying? You're joking right?"

Deanna continued to shake. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Alright, how about we make a deal...?"

"No crossroad deals Sammy! My stupid fear isn't worth losing someone's soul over."

Sam shot Deanna what she called 'his bitch face'.

"Not that kind of deal."

"What do you suggest then?"

"If you survive the flight, the second we get into London I'll buy you pie."

"Pie, not cake?"

"What's the difference?"

"For the last time Sammy, pie and cake are completely different. Cake is a dessert commonly eaten at birthday parties which Sherlock's brother Mycroft constantly eats and has a unhealthy relationship with. It is also a lie. Pie on the other hand is a food given to us by the gods, it's the ruler of all things. Sammy, You shall obey the pie or suffer the consequences!"

"... Right..."

Sherlock came back over to them with boarding passes in hand. "Got the boarding passes. Now Deanna you're gonna have to get onto the plane so you have to at least try and get over your fear."

"How did you know?"

"Deanna you're shaking like mad. It'd take an Anderson not to realise that you're afraid of flying."

"Oh."

"Now you need to relax. You've faced things way worse than a simple airplane. You can handle this."

Deanna took a couple of deep breaths then her shoulders sagged. Her shaking began to ease which Sam and Sherlock were incredibly grateful for.

"Alright we have about an hour before we have to board. What do you two want to do?"

Deanna was already wandering off towards either the food court or the bar perhaps both before Sherlock even finished his sentence. Sam smiled at his sister's antics and walked over to the bookshop. Sherlock followed him. Sam began looking through the crime books to see if there were any interesting ones but everytime he picked one up Sherlock would look over his shoulder, read the blurb and deduce what would happen. After about 10 minutes of this Sam had had enough.

"Sherlock will you stop that? Go find yourself a book or go bother Deanna for a bit. I would like to be able to chose a book in peace without you telling me what's going to happen!"

"Fine."

Sherlock walked off in the direction of the puzzle books. He was probably looking for a challenge Sam mused. Sam looked through the books grateful for the peace. He ended up getting Murder on the orient express by Agatha Christie and the first Harry Potter book which he had, oddly enough not read yet. He also picked up a book on the solar system for Sherlock. It's about time Sherlock learnt that the Earth revolves around the sun! He also picked up a book to give Deanna anticipating that she'll probably panic on the plane. He decided to get her a really sappy, cheesy romance book. He laughed inwardly as he picked up The Fault In Our Stars... He just knew that Deanna would hate him for it but it was too good to resist.

* * *

><p>As they sat at the gate waiting to board the plane Sherlock had begun reading some science book. Sam was attempting to read his Agatha Christie book but couldn't concentrate due to Deanna's heavy breathing beside him. She sounded like she was almost at the point of hyperventilating. Sam looked over at her worriedly. Her shaking had gotten a whole heap worse and her face was drained of colour. Sam put a comforting hand on her shoulder.<p>

"It'll be okay Deanna, just relax."

"Relax? How can I relax?"

"Just calm down. You look like you're on the verge of collapsing."

"Sam, it's not that simple! I can't simply calm down!"

"Why not?"

"No Sam, I'm not talking about it. Just get back to your romance novel."

"Actually it's a murder mystery..."

Deanna just rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone and began playing on it as a method to distract herself. Seeing that his older sister was now distracted Sam turned his attention back to his book. After about ten minutes boarding was announced.

Sam, Deanna and Sherlock all got up and made their way to their seats on the plane. Once at their seats they sat down (GASP). Sam, sensing that Deanna was probably inwardly panicking handed her The Fault in our stars. She looked at it like it was a foreign object. She looked over at Sam questionably.

"It's a book Deanna! I thought you might like a distraction."

"Thanks Sammy."

Deanna opened the book and began reading it. The boarding and safety procedures passed in a blur, before any of them knew it they were taking off. Before they knew it they were taking off. Sam heard Deanna humming beside him. He recognised the tune. Her turned to her questioningly.

"Are you humming Metallica?"

"Calms me down."

Sam decided not to question it.

About 20 minutes into the flight Sam was hit with a flying book. He turned to look at Deanna knowing that she was probably the person who had thrown it.

"Why did you throw a book at me?"

"Well why did you give me this garbage to read? It's so lovey dovey and it was excruciating boring and girly and sappy and cheesy. Seriously Sam why would anyone in their right mind read this trash?"

"Well it's a best seller."

"HOW?"

"I don't know quite a lot of people like romance stories."

"Sam I'm well aware of your reading preferences and I'm telling you now I don't agree with them."

Sam sighed and pulled the Harry Potter book out of his backpack.

"Fine then, read this."

"Alright, but it better not have any of this lovey dovey garbage in it!"

* * *

><p>At some point during the flight Sam had drifted off. He was woken by the sound of Deanna hyperventilating and Sherlock desperately trying to calm her down. When Sam looked over at Deana he quickly realised that she was freaking out.<p>

"Sherlock, could you leave us alone for a bit?"

"Sure thing."

Sherlock undid his seatbelt and walked off to some other part of the plane. Once he was gone Sam turned his full attention to Deanna.

"Deanna, hey look at me. Focus on me." Deanna didn't appear to have heard him. "You need to calm down. It's okay, you're safe. I'm right here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Deanna visibly relaxed and began to calm down. Her eyes locked with Sam's. Once she was fully relaxed Sam asked "Deanna, why are you so afraid of flying?"

"Sam..." She began.

"Maybe talking about it might help."

"Maybe." She replied skeptically.

"Please Deanna, tell me."

Deanna held her hands up in defeat and said "Alright, fine!"

Sam smiled triumphantly. She let out a loud sigh.

"While you were away at Stanford I took up a case with Sherlock and John. I can remember it like it was yesterday. It happened just after I had a huge fight with Sherlock. I wanted some time alone so I stole the Impala and went on the road, all alone.

John had texted me asking me to come back saying that he missed me. Yeah right, He probably just wanted my help on a case or something. Anyway... After about a week on the road I got a phone call from some guy. He told me that a plane had crashed and there'd only been seven survivors, but a strange sound had been found on the black box. He thought that it might be up my street.

I took up the case as a way to distract myself. To be honest I was just getting lonely after being on the road so long. When I heard the sound on the black box I was almost certain that it wasn't normal. When I managed to isolate it I could hear a voice. It said 'no survivors'. Which of course made no sense since there were seven.

The next day the man called me again and told me that one of the survivors had died that night in a plane crash. After breaking into the plane warehouse I determined that I definitely wasn't tangling with a ghost. The place smelled of sulfur, so clearly a demon!

After breaking in I called you Sam. I wanted to see if you could tell me anything useful but _you_ didn't pick up. I ended up having to do heaps of research all by myself and you know how much I hate research! After about ten times longer than it should've taken I'd worked out that it was a special kind of demon whose name I can't even pronounce!

It was killing the survivors from the first crash. After interviewing some of the survivors I discovered that only one of them would be flying again some time in the near the future. Her name was Sophie, she was an airplane hostess. I went down to the airport in hopes of trying to convince her not to fly but all of my genius plans failed! So I ended up having to get onto the plane to exorcise the freaking demon!

I was already a little afraid of flying but I told myself that if I could save her then it'd be worth facing my fear, The plane took off smoothly. After 30 minutes into the flight I got up to try and find the demon and exorcise its ass! It was the co-pilot.

I ended up having to talk to Sophie and asking her to help me get him behind closed curtains. She agreed after I told her what she was. Looking back it's a little odd that she believed me so quickly... Anyway!

I ended up only managing half the exorcism before the plane started going down. It was the most terrifying experience of my life. Finishing an exorcism on a crashing plane isn't exactly easy Sammy! Somehow I managed it and the plane (much to my relief) stopped crashing.

We ended up returning to the airport. The second I'd left and gotten back to Baby I called John. I'd had enough of being on my own. I got sent to voicemail. I tried every single phone he owns and still nothing. Eventually I called Sherlock and he told me that John had disappeared. That's when I went to find you."

"So you're petrified of flying because you were on some crashing plane?"

"Yes. Flying just brings back bad memories. You know the first time I ever flew on plane was when I was five. Mary had been dead over a year and John had decided that he needed to get away from everything. He'd yelled at me on the plane when I didn't want to leave. I guess flying has just always been a bad experience for me."

"I had no idea."

"Well now you know."

"Now I know."

Deanna sighed loudly and said "Sammy?"

"Yeah Deanna?"

"How long until we land?"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay new chapter. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it. :D '**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Supernatural :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

After an extremely long plane ride followed by a just as long car ride they had finally arrived in Baskerville. Sherlock instantly had his phone out and was texting John.

_We're here. -SH_

_Good. Meet me at Cross Keys Inn -JW_

_See you soon. -SH_

They ended up driving another ten minutes to get to the hotel place where John had told them to meet him. When they arrived they were all instantly on the look out for John. Deanna spotted John sitting at a picnic table in the far corner of the hotel.

"I see him!" She announced.

She walked over to where he was seated with Sam and Sherlock trailing behind her. They all sat down at the picnic table.

Sherlock, not wanting to wait and bother to catch up with John got straight to the point.

"What's the case?"

John laughed. "Of course you want to get straight to the case. It's not like you haven't seen me for like a month."

"Sorry, what have you been doing all month?" Sherlock said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I've been hunting down the yellow eyed demon."

"You didn't actually find it, did you?"

"No." John said sadly as he looked down at his feet.

"So, the case?"

"Alright, alright! While I was in London I caught wind of a case up here. A man called Henry Knight called me asking me to come up and have a look. He said that he tried to get a hold of you but failed. He said that people in his town have been dropping like flies. In the last month 5 people have died from supposed 'animal attacks'."

"So what do you think it is?"

"I have no clue. Because while it could be something supernatural, it could also be an experiment gone wrong. Theres a research base nearby called Baskerville. It is possible that the hound could've come out of there."

"So basically we need to break into and search a whole research base undetected to see if the hound came from there?"

"Yes?"

"Well let's get going then. Allons-y!"

They all turned to stare at Sam.

"It means let's go. In French." He said, as if it was obvious.

"Whatever, Sammy."

The four of them walked towards Baskerville research station. All the entrances were heavily guarded which made you wonder... What could they be hiding in there that would warrant all of these guards? Sam and Deanna were looking at all of the points of entry trying to work out how to get in undetected. Their plan of sneaking in through probably a window was completely abandoned when Sherlock showed one of the guards an ID card and was instantly let through along with them.

"How did you do that?"

"Stole Mycroft's ID card last time I saw him. Should take them a while to figure it out. Right now just search quickly and act like this is an inspection."

"Right."

Deanna and Sam straightened their postures and tried to act like they were inspectors but their acting wasn't exactly great. They tailed behind Sherlock and John who appeared to know where they were going. They came up to a man who was very confused by their presence.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is an inspection."

"We don't get inspections very often here."

"Well you can't go unchecked for too long, heaven knows what you'd get up to."

"Right. Well then look all you like."

"Oh, we will."

Sherlock walked up to a woman in a labcoat who was standing alone against a wall.

"Hello, could you give us a tour?"

"And you're here because… ?" The woman asked suspiciously.

"We're inspectors. Tour? Preferably soon. We have a tight schedule."

"Okay then." The woman hesitated. "Follow me."

She led them to a lift and pushed the down button. Sam, unable to hold his curiosity any longer, asked "So what kind of experiments do you do here?"

"I thought you'd know, given that this is an inspection after all."

Sherlock stepped in, taking the attention off Sam. "He's new. Answer the question."

"We do all sorts here. If you can imagine if someone's probably doing it."

"Cloning?"

"Yes."

"You specialise in genetics, don't you?"

"How did you know?"

"It's a long complicated process that you probably wouldn't understand."

"Okay…?

"Has anything escaped from here recently?"

"Escaped?"

"Yes."

"No, they'd have to know how to use this lift, we don't breed them that clever."

"Hmmm."

They continued their descent into the inner parts of Baskerville. When the lift came to a stop, the woman, who they learned was called Dr. Stapleton, led them past various scientists doing experiments on a variety of different things. All of the scientists seemed intrigued by Sherlock and co. When was the last time they'd even left this place?

Sherlock's mind was working very quickly as they worked through corridor after corridor. Trying to work out if the supposed 'hound' attacks could've been caused by an escaped experiment. If it had been the evidence of any sort of escape had been well hidden.

Suddenly an alarm began going off. John, Sam and Deanna all looked around, confused as to what was causing the alarm. Sherlock however had already figured out that it would be his stolen ID card.

"That's all we need to see, I think it's time we got going. Don't you think so John?"

"But we-" He was cut off by Sherlock stepping on his foot. John got the message.

"Yeah we really need to get going."

"Alright then, I'll show you the way out."

They followed Dr Stapleton towards the exit. The alarms were still blazing and showed no signs of stopping. While they were walking Sherlock's phone went off. It was a text from Mycroft, figures.

_Sherlock, what are you doing? -M_

He ignored it in favour of getting to the exit before any guards could question them. Just as they got to the door leading out to freedom a guard stepped in front of them.

" Your ID is unauthorised sir."

Sherlock feigned innocence. "What?"

"I just got the call."

Sam stepped in and said "There must be some kind of mistake."

"Can I see your ID?"

Sherlock handed the ID over to the guard. The guard looked at it and frowned. "Apparently not, Mycroft Holmes." The guard spat the words with as much disgust as he could muster (it was still pathetic, really).

Sam, Deanna and John all tried to tell the guard otherwise. Sherlock just stood there trying to think of either the perfect plan to escape or a good excuse to give the guard. Suddenly his phone began to ring in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Sherlock." It was Mycroft. Sherlock wasn't sure if he was glad or annoyed at his brother's timing.

"Hello brother dear, how are you?"

"What are you doing breaking into Baskerville Sherlock?"

"Trying to solve a case."

There was a pause.

"You've been caught by the guards, haven't you?"

"Yeah..."

There was a sigh "Let me talk to them."

Sherlock handed the phone over to the guard. "It's for you."

Sherlock, John, Sam and Deanna stood eyeing the exits while the guard talked to Mycroft. They weren't sure if his call would save them or doom them. When the guard hung up the phone it became apparent that the call had saved them.

"You're free to go."

They left Baskerville very quickly. They weren't going to stick around in case the guard changed his mind. They ran.

* * *

><p>"So, what was the point in breaking in? We haven't learnt anything."<p>

"WRONG!" shouted Sherlock.

Deanna rolled her eyes and sarcastically said "Care to enlighten us as to what we've learnt?"

"As per usual Deanna, you see but you do not observe. Inside there did you see any signs of any sort of escape? No. The walls and floor were perfectly clean. No claw marks, no ominous scratches, no nothing. Also if something had escaped then there would've been some sort of inclination of it when I asked them. They would've flinched or done some other sort of body movement. So clearly whatever we're after didn't escape from Baskerville. It is possible that it was let out though..."

"So what are we going to do next then?"

"Simple. We go out into the woods."

"Uh huh..."

"And we see if anything attacks us."

They all looked at him like he'd gone mad. Gone into the woods against who knows what. That's insane. But unfortunately it was the best plan they had. Sherlock caught on to their reaction to his plan.

"I know it sounds crazy. But the best way to track it down is to find out where it lives. Also if it attacks us then we're one step closer to finding out what it is, which makes us another step closer to killing it."

"John smiled and said "Well it's the best plan we've got. Let's go for it."

"Whoopee." Deanna drawled. Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

><p>That night they went out into Dewars hollow (aka the woods). Sam and John had made sure to arm themselves with silver bullets. Deanna had armed herself with a pocket knife, a seemingly idiotic weapon, but hey it could be useful. Sherlock, however went completely unarmed.<p>

As the hiked into the woods the sky began to get darker as clouds rose in. The moon created an ominous light. The moonlight shone through the shadows, highlighting them. The shadows danced under the moonlight.

They could hear the sounds of owls and various birds. They often stopped to shine their torches on the creatures, just to be safe. The only other sound that could be heard was their footsteps. They were careful to avoid making any loud sounds.

Suddenly they heard the sound of branches breaking. The sound of footsteps fastly approaching them. They could feel something breathing down their necks but when they turned around there was nothing there.

Out of the corner of his eyes Sherlock saw a shadow moving through trees. He quietly alerted John, Deanna and Sam. They all looked in the direction of the shadow Sherlock had seen. The shadow began slowly emerging from the trees. They could only just see it's full form before it disappeared back into the unearthly darkness.

It had the shape of a hound. It had long shaggy black fur which made it appear like a living shadow. It had a pair of piercing red eyes that glowed in the moonlight. The hound itself was massive, it was about the size of a small horse. Judging by that, it would very easily be able to tear them to shreds. Its teeth were like newly sharpened razor blades, and its claws like jagged rocks beneath a cliff.

All of a sudden the hound leapt out of the shadows and towards them.

One wrong move and they're dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHAH cliff hanger. I'll try and update quickly.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: There is no real reason why this chapter took so long. But it's here. Well enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The hound pounced and Deanna was soon on the ground struggling against the hound's weight. She screamed as she felt its claws pierce her skin. Sam reacted quickly to his sister's screams. He charged at the hound with his gun at the ready. He picked up Deanna's discarded pocket knife and made an attempt at stabbing it but the hound didn't react. Deanna's screaming only got louder.

Suddenly Sam heard John shout at him "Get back!" He quickly moved to obey. The sound of John's gun firing echoed throughout the woods. The bullet hit the hound and it whimpered before darting into the trees.

Sam bent down next to his sister. She was lying on the forest floor covered in jagged cuts. Blood was slowly soaking through her torn shirt.

"Dad! Help!"

John came running over to Sam and Deanna. He knelt down beside Deanna and began checking her wounds. Sherlock came over and handed John his scarf stating "You need to stop the bleeding."

John nodded in thanks and swiftly used the scarf to block the blood flow. Deanna groaned in pain.

"Dad? Can you stop? It hurts."

"I know it hurts Deanna, but if I don't stop the bleeding you're going to bleed out."

"Can we go home?"

"Soon Deanna."

Deanna pushed John away and pulled herself up from the ground. "It might come back."

"Right now Deanna I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. Let's just go."

"But Deanna-"

"No buts. I'm fine. So let's just go."

"Fine, but tell me if it hurts too much."

"Sure, but I'll be fine. You know me." She said with a cocky smile. "I'm known to be indestructible."

As they left Sherlock frowned at her and muttered under his breath "That was my line."

* * *

><p>The motel was silent except for the sounds of typing coming from their laptops. Sam and Sherlock were researching as to what might the creature be and more importantly how to kill it. Deanna was just lying on the couch doing the complete opposite to research. John was typing up the case, why though they weren't sure.<p>

Suddenly a loud thump was heard as Sherlock slammed his laptop shut. "We're never going to find out what it is like this! We need to go out there and find it."

John looked up from his laptop and rolled his eyes. "Great idea Sherlock, but don't you remember what happened last time we went after it unprepared?"

"We all lived! I don't see what the big deal is!"

"Sherlock." John said with a stern voice.

"Look John I'm going! You can all just sit here like undercooked chicken nuggets!"

"Undercooked chicken nuggets?"

"Shut up!"

"But seriously? Undercooked chicken nuggets? That's the best insult you've got?"

Sherlock went closer to him and leaned in. He then whispered into John's ear "Don't ask stupid questions!"

John stepped back and held his hands up in surrender. "Okay! Go if you must. But don't complain if you come back here all bloodied and covered in bruises."

"Why would I? I know what I'm doing!"

Sam who had now looked up from his laptop rolled his eyes. "Do you really Sherlock? You seem about as knowledgeable as the rest of us as to what this thing is. It could be anything we're going up against."

"Well then let's eliminate some possibilities then. It can't be a werewolf as the bodies still have their hearts inside and the moon pattern doesn't match up. So I'd say that the creature will be either a black dog, a hellhound or a experiment from Baskerville. But hellhound seems unlikely as they tend to be in packs and the victims don't appear to have made any sort of crossroads deal judging on my research. So that leaves black dog or Baskerville experiment."

"At least this time go prepared Sherlock."

"Alright, mother!" Sherlock said sarcastically.

He went towards the door and was mildly surprised to find Deanna blocking his path.

"Move Deanna."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because if you go alone you'll surely be killed."

"I thought you hated me." Sherlock spat.

Deanna sighed sadly. She looked down towards her feet. "Is that what you think? She said sadly. "Do you really think I hate you enough to let you die? Sure, maybe I still haven't forgiven you for what happened but that doesn't mean I'm just going to sit here like an 'undercooked chicken nugget' while you go out there and get yourself killed. Not a chance. I'm coming with you."

"You'd have to be an idiot to do that Deanna. You're hurt, stay here."

"Not a chance. I may be injured but I'm still 10 times the hunter that you are. I'm going, end of story."

"Fine then. But if you get killed that's your fault."

Deanna was out the door before either John or Sam had a chance to protest. Just as Sherlock was about to leave Sam got up and grabbed his wrist.

"You keep my sister safe, alright?"

"I'll try."

"I suppose that answer will just have to do. Good luck out there Sherlock. Oh and..." He handed Sherlock a shotgun. "Don't miss."

"I won't." Sherlock said taking the shotgun. Then he was gone.

Things at the motel were quiet after Sherlock and Deanna's departure. John had gone back to typing up the case and Sam had gone back to his research. After about 10 minutes Sam suddenly slammed his hands down onto the table.

"Oh my god! How could we have been so stupid!"

John looked up from his laptop and at Sam in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Sam got up from where he had been sitting and bussied himself in trying to put a coat on. "Come on dad get your coat! We have to go save Sherlock and Deanna!"

"Wait a second, calm down Sam. They'll be fine, they can take care of themselves."

"No! Look we need to hurry, it might already be too late."

"Sam, you need to calm down and just tell me what's going on."

"I'll tell you on the way."

"Sam, they took the car..."

"Then hotwire one!"

As soon as John had his coat on Sam practically dragged him outside. In the space of minute Sam had hotwired them a car and they were on their way to find Sherlock and Deanna.

"What's going on Sam? Why the hurry."

"Because their in serious danger!"

"Why?"

"You remember what that one hound did to Deanna? Just imagine what a whole pack of them will do to them!"

"A whole pack?"

"Yes. I was doing some research on the area and discovered that there's a legend surrounding it. Back in the 17th century there was a man called Richard Cabell. He was a hunter and was apparently a monstrously evil man. Theres a rumour that he'd murdered his wife. Anyway... He allegedly sold his soul to The Devil. He died on the 5th of July in 1677, but on the night of his death a phantom pack of hounds was seen to come running across the moor to howl at his tomb. From that night onwards the legend states that he led the pack across the moors, usually on the anniversary of his death... which is tonight."

As they drove Sam and John formulated a plan.

* * *

><p>Deanna and Sherlock had just arrived at the moors. They had their guns ready to fire. Suddenly they heard the sound of howling coming from behind them. They whipped around just in time to see a hound duck back into the trees. The howling intensified. They could see deep red eyes peering out of the trees at them. The hounds' howling was almost disorientating. It was hard to tell where the hound was anymore.<p>

"Sherlock! Deanna!"

They both jumped backwards in surprise as they heard Sam yelling for them.

"Sam? What are you doing here? We can handle this!"

"No you can't! It's not just one hound, it's a whole pack of them!"

"What?"

Sam repeated the story he'd told John to Sherlock and Deanna. They listened intently. Suddenly they were all thrown back against the trees. The wind knocked out of them.

"Where's John?" Sherlock asked Sam.

"He's going to salt and burn Richard. All we have to do is distract him until he's done."

Sherlock nodded and began focusing on the movement of the hounds amongst the trees. A man walked out from the trees with two hounds following at his feet.

"Well, well, well. It's been a long time since anyone came out here. Most people have been too afraid, and rightly so."

"Richard Cabell, I assume." Deanna said.

"You guessed right sweetheart." The ghost walked up towards them. He got close enough that they could feel his 'breath' on their necks. He began stroking Deanna's hair.

"Such a pretty little thing, aren't you?"

"Bite me." Deanna growled back.

"And feisty too!" Richard exclaimed with glee. "You remind me of my ex wife. Such a pathetic thing she was, but she sure did have a mouth on her. But you, you're something different. All the women back then had a element of innocence to them, but not you."

"Get the hell away from me you son of a bitch."

"Make me." Richard said dangerously.

"Get away from my sister!" Sam shouted at the ghost.

"Why should I? It's not like you can do anything to make me. You're a sitting duck, I could spring my hounds on you anytime I want to. So if I were you, Sammy I'd shut your mouth while your sister and I have a chat."

Sam went pale. "How did you know my name?"

"Details, details." Richard sighed.

Suddenly Sherlock spoke up. "You do know that you're ultimately going to die right?"

"How? Are you going to kill me? How are you supposed to do that while you're trapped and at my mercy."

Sherlock laughed. "Oh, you thought that I meant that I was going to kill you? No."

"None of your pathetic little friends can kill me either through. Seriously Sherlock, and I thought you were supposed to be clever."

"I am. I believe you miscounted my 'friends'."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you? You can clearly read my mind. I have three friends who are currently in Dartmoor with me. How many are trapped in front of you?"

Richard paled. "Two."

"That's right. Perhaps you should've worried about your bones instead of going after us. We're just the distraction. Obviously it worked. You will probably burn up in..."

The sound of Sam's phone chiming could be heard. "Three." The phone chimed again. "Two." And again. "One."

"Goodbye Richard."

"What no!" Richard said is he erupted in flames and disappeared, taking his hounds with him.

The second he disappeared the force that had been holding them to the trees left and they fell to the ground.

"Well, I'm glad that's over."

"Yeah, one bad guy down only like 10,000 to go!"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello! Quick update this time because I've honestly had nothing to do other than write this fic. I'm not quite sure if 'Master tape' is a real thing though because I was trying to spell something else and got autocorrected. Anyway... I hope you like this chapter :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Very rarely they got a call from Mycroft to give them a case. It could've been because he knew that they were usually in America rather than London now days. They had all been very surprised when Mycroft had called to give them a case. A locked room murder to be exact.

Standing in the middle of the room Sherlock had to admit that it had been pulled off incredibly well. There was no sign of a forced entry or a break in. When the body had been discovered the alarm had still been on. It was hard to tell what had killed the victim. According to the owner of the building who'd found the victim she'd been in pieces all over the floor with her heart missing. To her it looked like an animal attack but the lunar cycle was entirely wrong for it to have been a werewolf.

"Got any master tape?" Deanna asked suddenly.

John pulled some out of his bag and handed it to her. She knelt down onto the floor and began placing the tape. To the others it looked like she was playing connect the dots with the victim's blood. While she was doing so Sherlock tried to theorize as to how the murder could've been done.

"Locked room murders always tricky. There are usually three possible solutions as to where the murderer could be with them. Possibility one they're still in the room. Possibility two they're in the vents. Possibility three they're in the walls. Hmm..."

John who had been ignoring Sherlock's theorizing suddenly said to Deanna "This is ridiculous. What are you expecting to find by connecting the dots?'

Deanna finished her task and stepped back to admire her work. She smiled at it. Once the blood splatters had been connected they formed the shape of Z with a circle through the middle.

"What do I expect to find? How about that?" She said pointing at the symbol on the ground.

Sam pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of it. "I don't recognise this symbol."

"Looks like it's your lucky day then Sammy! You, John and Sherlock can hit the books while I go out and find some more information on our victim."

Sam rolled his eyes. "So basically while you roam bars flirting with guys."

"I don't like to call it flirting... I prefer to call it gathering information on a more personal level."

"Whatever jerk."

"Bitch!"

* * *

><p>John and Sherlock had gone out to the library to research. Sam had gone back to the motel alone. The motel was very quiet when he was all alone. It wasn't very long after he'd pulled out his laptop that his phone began ringing. He checked the caller ID. It was Deanna. He answered it.<p>

"Hey sis."

"Hey Sammy."

The silence over the phone became rather awkward. Sam decided to break it.

"So why are you calling me?"

"Neither Sherlock or John would pick up."

"Well they're busy doing research. I am too, so unless it's important, I'm going to hang up now."

"Wait!" Deanna said rather urgently.

"Why?"

"Just come down here... Preferably soon."

"Fine then."

"Thanks Sammy."

"Bye."

"See you soon bitch!"

"Jerk."

Sam hung up his phone. What could be so urgent that Deanna was actually telling him to come to a bar? She never did that. 'Oh Deanna, what have you gotten yourself into this time?' He thought to himself as he left.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the bar Deanna waved him over to her. He went over to her and sat down at the table.<p>

"Why did you call me here?"

"You see that chick over there?" Deana said pointing to a girl with short blonde hair in a purple jacket.

"Yes?"

"She's been following me since I left the murder scene."

"So?"

"Go talk to her!"

"Why me?"

"Because I don't swing that way Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You do know that talking to other people in a bar doesn't always have to be in a flirtatious manner? You could always just talk to her."

"No. You need to go talk to her. Go."

"Why are you so insistent that I do it?"

Deanna just stood up and grabbed Sam's wrist pulling him out of his seat and pushed him towards the mysterious woman. Sam looked back at Deanna with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. Deanna just put her thumbs up and mouthed 'go get her tiger.'

Sam reluctantly walked over to the woman and sat down beside her. "Is this seat taken?"

"No."

"My name's Sam by the way."

"Meg."

"Nice to meet you Meg."

"Nice to meet you two Sam. Would you care to explain to me while that girl over there." She said pointing to Deanna. "Is watching us like she's expecting us to suddenly start making out?"

"Uh... yeah.. That girl over there is my sister."

"Oh, did she try and set you up with me?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm not interested. I'm just here on a road trip."

"Cool, where did you come from?"

"California. The weather was a lot nicer there." Meg looked down at her watch and said "Well it was nice meeting you Sam, but I really must get going. I'm meeting some friends tonight and I really can't be late."

"Nice meeting you too."

She left the bar and Sam walked back over to Deanna. "See, you can talk to people in non flirtatious way."

"She's up to something."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Couldn't you see it!? Before you came in here she was looking at me in such a creepy way. She was just watching me even when you came, she was still watching us. Also didn't you notice that when she was talking to you she was looking everywhere but into your eyes. A clear sign she was lying. Then there's the way she left. That excuse she gave you, it had way more detail than necessary. She could've just said 'Oh I have to go, it was nice meeting you.' But no. Remember what Sherlock told us? Only lies have detail."

"Calm down Shelock Holmes. We already have one Sherlock, we don't need another."

"Look Sammy, whether believe me or not but that girl is up to something."

"Repeating a lie doesn't make it anymore true."

"If you're so sure I'm lying, follow her. See where she goes. Then tell me that I'm a liar."

"Fine then I will."

* * *

><p>Sam followed Meg to an alleyway. Once in the alleyway Meg opened a door hidden amongst the graffitied walls. After waiting a little bit Sam followed her. After at first being unable to see her he found that they was a broken down elevator shaft. He climbing up the walls and hid. He could see Meg.<p>

Meg held a goblet and was chanting some latin spell into it. When she stopped she waiting for a bit then Sam could hear her talking.

"I don't think you should come."

She paused to listen to something.

"Because the hunters, they're in town. I didn't know that-"

It sounded like she'd been cut off by whatever she was communicating with.

"Yes sir. Yes- I'll be here. Waiting for you."

When she finished the call she set down the goblet and left the room. Sam pulled himself from his hiding place and looked around the room. In the middle of the room was an altar. The altar had some very strange and unusual objects on it such as human hearts and ancient items. But what stood out most of all was the fact that right in the middle of the altar the same symbol from the crime scene had been drawn in blood.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly he heard Meg's voice. "Who's there?"

He scampered out of the room.

* * *

><p>When Sam got back to the motel he found that everyone had returned. Deanna was leaning back in a chair drinking a can of beer. Sherlock and John appeared to be discussing something. Sam cleared his throat and they all turned to look at him.<p>

"Glad to see we're all here. Who wants to go first?"

No one volunteered to Deanna put up her hand. "Ok I'll go first. So Sam you know how you followed Meg... Well about that. Her name is Meg Masters but last year she reportedly went missing after being kicked out of college. But the thing is before that she was nothing but good."

"So she's possessed?" John asked.

"Seems like it." Deanna responded.

"That actually makes sense." Sam said. "I followed her for you Deanna and you were right, she's certainly up to something. She was talking into a goblet to I'd presume her boss. Also she had an altar which had the symbol from the crime scene on it. She was probably casting some sort of spell with it."

"So now we know vaguely who Meg is and that she is somehow connected to the crime. All we need to know now is what did it."

John smiled and said "Then I guess it's our turn to share. Sherlock..."

"That symbol from the crime scene is Zoroastrian. It's a very ancient sigil, like 2000 years before Christ. It's a sigil used to summon a Daeva."

"What's a Daeva?"

"It translates as 'demon of darkness.' Their Zoroastrian demons, and their savage, animalistic. Kind of like demonic pit-bulls. Anyway here's the thing, Daeva's need to be controlled, probably by our lovely friend Meg. But it's pretty risky, they tend to bite the hand that feeds them..."

'And the arms, and the torso." John added

"So what do they look like?"

"Well that's the thing nobody knows. They haven't been seen for a couple of millenium."

"Great. So how are we supposed to kill these sons of bitches?" Deanna asked.

"That's the tricky part... We have no clue."

"Great."

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.  
>"Well, let's go find out who she's meeting."<p>

"Okay then, it may be suicide but hey, what the hell?"

* * *

><p>Sneaking into Meg's hideout was a lot easier than it should've been. There was no way that it should've been that easy. They climbed the elevator shaft and subtly pulled open the gate so they could climb through. They ran and hid behind some crates.<p>

Out of nowhere Meg's voice sounded. "Really guys, hidings a bit childish isn't it? Why don't you come out?"

Deanna cocked her shotgun then stepped out of the shadows and faced Meg head on. "Where's your little Daeva friend?"

Meg caught sight of Deanna's gun and laughed. "That shotgun's not going to do you much use."

"It's not for the Daeva."

"Oh you brought that thing for little old me?"

Sam stepped out of the shadows and joined his sister. "So Meg, who are you waiting for?"

"You."

Without warning they were all flung back into the wall. 'Damn demons.' John thought.

* * *

><p>Being tied up is never a fun experience, especially when you're being held hostage by a demon. Sherlock began working at freeing has hands from the knots with his fantabulous skills in escapism. Deanna, Sam and John had began trying to cut themselves free.<p>

"So all of that was a trap? You knew I'd followed you so you just laid the bait."

"That's right Sammy, all of this was a trap to lead you here."

"You killed those innocent people for nothing?"

"Hey, I've killed a lot more for a lot less."

"You bitch!" Deanna yelled at her.

Meg pulled out Deanna's shotgun and smiled at her. "I may be a bitch, but I'm a bitch with a gun."

John spoke up. "So you've trapped us, now what? Why don't you just kill us already?"

"What's the fun in that? Besides I'm not going to kill you. Oh no, I don't want to get my hands dirty. My Daeva's will take care of that for me."

"It's going to take more than a shadow to bring us down." Deanna said cockily.

"Oh no, The Daeva's aren't just shadows. Their shadows are just the only part of them that you see. In fact they're in the room right now, just waiting to feast."

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"The same reason you live this life Sammy. Loyalty. Love. Like the love you have to mummy and Jess."

"Go to hell." John said with furry burning in his eyes.

"Baby I'm already there."

Suddenly Sherlock broke free from the ropes trapping him.

"Sherlock, the altar!"

Sherlock knocked over the altar. Meg yelled in disgust. "Oh you son of a bitch, now you've done it. You're going to regret this." She said as she was dragged across the floor and out the window by the Daeva's. Sherlock pulled out his phone and called Lestrade.

"Hello Lestrade?"

"Sherlock? I haven't heard from you in ages."

"Yes. Can you send some police and an ambulance over here."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes we're fine, we just got kidnapped. It's just the kidnapper she's gotten herself rather injured."

"What happened to her?"

"She fell out of a window."

* * *

><p>When Lestrade arrived and found Meg lying on the ground he stared at Sherlock in shock.<p>

"Exactly how many times did she fall out of the window?"

"Oh it was all a bit of a blur detective inspector... I lost count."

* * *

><p>As they left the scene in favour of going back to Baker St they failed to notice something. Something very important. You see the ambulance hadn't arrived yet and Meg was in no mood to be locked inside a hospital room. They made one fatal flaw when they left, one that could just cost them their lives.<p>

They failed to notice that Meg was in fact, still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes cliffhanger! I like my cliffhangers! I don't know when the next chapter will go up... It probably won't be too long of a wait.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I actually quite like this chapter. YAY. That doesn't happen often. Well here we go. Hope you enjoy it. :D**

**Note: At some random point in the past they figured out it was a demon with yellow eyes that killed Mary. **

Chapter 8

They were all sitting in 221B doing different things when Sherlock's phone rang. The ringtone startled them. He picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Sherlock Holmes."

"Sherlock, hi." It was Lestrade.

"What do you want Lestrade?"  
>"You're needed."<p>

"What's the case?"

"Cases. All over London people, mostly mothers have been killed in house fires."

"Lestrade, I don't do arson cases."

"Not usually no, but you do take interesting cases."

"Get to the point."

"According to the women's husbands they were burned on the ceiling."

"The ceiling?"

"Yes."

Burned on the ceiling eh? "I'll take the case." Sherlock said, hanging up the phone.

Everyone in the flat was looking at him expectantly. Finally John asked "So, what's the case?"

"Women have been burnt on ceilings."

John stared at him flabbergasted "But that's..."

"Exactly..."

"Do you think that it could be..."

"The demon? That's exactly what I think."

"But why would it be back now? It's been 22 years!"

"I don't know why now... but whatever the reason is it can't be good."

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Do you want to continue this or see if we can find the demon?"

"I see your point. Let's go."

As they were leaving Deanna smiled and said "Allons-y." Very loudly. Sam mentally face palmed.

"We aren't in Doctor who Deanna!"

"I never said we were!"

"Right..."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the crime scene they found a very timid man outside. He was crying and shaking. Sam went up to him. "Hello I'm Sam, I'm working on this case. Can you tell me what happened?" He said gently.<p>

The man looked up at Sam scanning his face for any sign that he could be lying. Finding no sign of it the man nodded and began his story.

"Well it was the night of my son's six month birthday. We'd just put him to bed and gone to our bedroom to read. We heard him crying over the baby monitor, she said that she'd take care of it."

The man broke down crying. Sam awkwardly tried to comfort him. After a while the man finally stopped crying.

"After she'd been gone for a while I heard her scream over the monitor. I rushed into the room but I couldn't see her. That's when I noticed the blood. Blood had fallen onto the floor. I looked up and saw her there. Her stomach was sliced open, I thought maybe there was still a chance, maybe I could get her down and save her. But then the ceiling burst into flames and I knew there was no chance. I grabbed my son and ran outside. Shortly after our six year old adopted daughter ran out. She was so shaken up by it, muttering about demons and the supernatural. I just couldn't seem to calm her down."

Sherlock went over to join Sam with the man and said "Do you mind if I interview your daughter?"

"You can try, but she hasn't been making a lot of sense lately."

Sherlock nodded and walked over to the man's daughter. The daughter took one look at Sherlock and immediately panicked. Deanna pushed past Sherlock to the girl and mouthed at him 'I'll handle this.'

She knelt down beside the girl and ran a hand through the girls hair.

"Hello, my name's Deanna. What's yours?"

"I'm- I'm Ella." The girl stuttered.

"That's a lovely name Ella. Would you mind telling me what happened last night?"

Ella looked at the ground sadly. "You'll never believe me."

"Try me."

"It's silly."

"Please Ella, just tell me."

"Okay. The smoke woke me and I went to see where it was coming from. It came from my mummy's room. She was on the ceiling, burning. But there was this man there."

"A man? Can you describe him?"

"I couldn't see him very well through all the smoke, all I could make out was his eyes. They were terrifying."

"What were his eyes like?"

"Yellow. The man had yellow eyes."

"Did you see where he went?"

"No, he just disappeared when he noticed me. After that I ran outside."

"I believe you."

"No one does." She said sadly.

"Ella, I believe you 100%. And you know why I believe you 100%?"

"No, why?"

"Because I know you're telling the truth. A man with yellow eyes killed my mum as well."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Deanna said choking back tears. Even though it'd been 22 years she still missed her mum. The ache of losing her never left her.

Sherlock grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from Ella. As Deanna was being dragged away, she waved bye to Ella.

"What did you find out?"

"It was the demon."

"You're certain of this?"

"99% sure."

* * *

><p>After taking a look at the crime scene they had gone back to Baker St. They now knew that the yellow eyed demon was behind this. Next step, find out where it's going next. All of them had their laptops out and were doing research.<p>

Suddenly Sam collapsed to the ground holding his head. Deanna was instantly at her brother's side. "Sammy? Sammy, are you okay? Talk to me Sammy!"

Sam remained unresponsive on the ground. "Dad! Help!"

John looked up from his computer and assessed the situation. He ran over to Sam and checked his vital signs, relieved that they were all normal.

"He'll be fine Deanna."

"Thank goodness!"

Sam came to and looked up to see Deanna watching him rather anxiously.

"What happened?"

"You tell me. Jesus Sam, you scared me half to death. You just collapsed!"

"It was weird. My head started hurting, like really badly. Then it was like I was dreaming except I was awake."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I saw this house. The one across the road. It was on fire and the demon was there."

"What?"

"I don't know it was weird."

"Tell me!"

John stepped in and said "Wait Sam. Do you think you had a vision?"  
>"I don't know dad. I honestly don't know. Maybe it's worth staking out their house through, just to be safe."<p>

"Yes, just to be safe."

* * *

><p>That night they staked out the building. All seemed normal to begin with. They started to hear some banging and then a scream. They all knew that it was time. Just before they ran inside John handed Sam a gun.<p>

"This gun can kill anything. Don't miss."

Sam nodded and took the gun. They ran inside the building and up the stairs. Inside they found a man who was very pissed off to find some strange men and a girl in his house. Deanna just grabbed him and dragged him outside while the others went to find yellow eyes.

Sam led them into a bedroom. Inside the room was a woman who had been pushed up against the wall. In front of her was a man, a man with yellow eyes. None of them could make out the man's features but they knew those eyes. Sam pulled out the gun and fired. Unfortunately the demon vanished before the bullet hit it.

"What is going on?" The woman yelled hysterically.

"Take her outside Sherlock, I'll get her kid."

John and Sherlock led the woman outside. Sam picked up her baby from it's crib. No sooner than he did that the crib erupted in flames. Sam ran out of the building with the woman's child. Once out and safe Sam gave her her child.

"You saved us!"

"It was no trouble."

"But how did you know we were in danger?"

"We heard a scream."

"Well thanks for saving us. We owe you one."

"You're welcome. Goodnight now."

They left as the family called the fire department. They went up the stairs and back into Baker St. It was annoying that they had failed to kill the demon, but at least they'd saved that family. Almost as soon as they got back into 221B everyone's laptops were out. They were back to square one.

Well they were back to square one until Deanna's phone went off.

_Come to the swimming pool. Now preferably. I'll be waiting. _

"Guys? I got a strange text."

Sam went over and looked at Deanna's phone. He laughed. "It's probably from one of the guys you hooked up with. No big deal. Just go, what are you afraid of?"

Deanna left the flat. She made sure to hide a gun in her pocket though... you know just to be safe

* * *

><p>Deanna stood alone next to the swimming pool. She knew the swimming pool from Sherlock's stories. It was where he had first met Moriarty. The room was freezing. Deanna shivered despite having her trusty leather jacket on.<p>

Out of nowhere someone came in. Deanna didn't recognise them but assumed that they were most likely who'd sent her that text.

"Oh hello Deanna." The man said in a sing song Irish accent. "Now I'm sure you have some burning questions to ask. Well ask away!"

"Who are you?"

"All in good time."

"Was it you? Did you kill Mary and Jess?"

"Yes." The man said proudly with an evil smile plastered on his face. It sickened Deanna.

"Why?"

"It was all part of my plan, silly little squirrel. But I'm not stupid enough to tell you my plan, you'd only think of a way to foil it. Besides, those little pests were in my way."

The man stopped talking and quickly walked up to Deanna.

"You could join me, you know. Join the dark side. I could bring back Mary and Jess, your family could be whole again. All you'd have to do is side with me."

"No way! I'm not betraying my family."

The man's grin faded. He grabbed Deanna by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall.

"Stupid girl. You could've had it all but you're going to give it up for that pathetic excuse of a family? I thought I sensed potential in you Deanna but I guess I was wrong. I guess you're ordinary just like everyone else, shame too."

Deanna pushed him away and pulled a shotgun out of her jacket. She aimed it at his head with her hand on the trigger.

"Who are you?"

The man touched his heart in mock disappointment.

"Who am I? I'm disappointed in you Deanna, haven't you worked it out yet?"

Deanna shifted her weight and growled "Who are you?"

"Quite frankly I'm shocked that you don't already know. Hasn't Sherlock told you all of his stories about me? Hasn't he told you anything?"

"Tell me who you are!"

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare. I, Deanna, am what lurks in the unlit flames. I am what's hiding under your bed. I am the monster that you fear you'll become. You wanna know my name?"

He paused dramatically. "My name is Azazel. After all, I can't keep calling myself Moriarty now can I?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUN! cliffhanger. I shall explain nothing until the next chapter MWAHAHAAHAHHAHA. R&R**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You're Moriarty?"

"The one and only!"

"But you died? Sherlock said that you shot yourself through the head, there's no way you could've survived that!"

Moriarty/Azazel rolled his eyes.

"Try to keep up. I'm a demon as if something as simple as a bullet would stop me. Of course once I leave my Richard Brooke here his body will die, shame too. I liked Richard, aww well." He paused for a moment. "So, Deanna. You've found out who and what I am, what now?"

"I'll tell them!"

Moriarty smiled mockingly. "Oh you'll tell them, will you? And you think they'll believe you? That's adorable. As far as they know I'm as dead as your mum."

Deanna glared at Moriarty trying to decide if it was safe to stab the guy. In the end she decided that it'd do more harm than good.

"And you're going to run up to them and tell them 'Oh Moriarty's alive and the demon that killed mummy and Jess.' You really think that they'll believe that without any proof?"

"I could always kidnap you, how's that for proof?"

"Are you serious?" Moriarty laughed at her. "As if a silly little human girl like you could manage to drag me all the way back to them by herself. Save your silly little threats for someone who'll believe them."

Deanna hung her head. Moriarty had a point, there was no way she'd be able to get him all the way back to Baker St all by herself. Damn it! Moriarty smiled at her and began walking away.

"Catch you later." Deanna called after him.

He laughed and responded "No you won't!"

* * *

><p>After her encounter with Moriarty Deanna had practically ran back. She burst through the door of the flat struggling to catch her breath.<p>

"Deanna?" John said as he saw her appear in the doorway.

"Who else?" She said smugly despite the fact that she still couldn't catch her breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just let me catch my breath."

"You ran all the way here, didn't you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Why?"

"Get Sherlock and Sammy and I'll tell you."

John nodded and went off to try and find Sherlock and Sam. Deanna remained in the doorway. How could she tell them what had happened without sounding insane? Would they even believe her? Well time to test if Moriarty had been right or wrong.

John led Sherlock and Sam back into the room.

"What is it?" Sherlock said rather bluntly.

"I have news regarding the yellow eyed demon."

"Well don't keep us in suspense!" Sam said.

"Before I say anything, promise that you'll believe me?"

They all responded with a yes. Deanna told them about what had happened at the swimming pool and her encounter with Moriarty/Azazel. After she'd finished her story Sherlock and John were both appearing to debate how legit it was. Sam, on the other hand appeared to wholeheartedly believe her, which while she wouldn't admit it, was grateful for.

"But Moriarty died right in front of me."

"Did you ever check?"

Sherlock looked at the ground and mumbled an annoyed no.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"No! I didn't check. He shot himself through the head for goodness sake! Theres no way anyone could've survived that!"

"No way anyone human could've." Deanna corrected.

"Look when it happened it was before I knew about the supernatural. How was I supposed to know that he had a demon living inside him?"

"Well technically Moriarty is the demon not the vessel."

"Whatever! So what do we do now?"

"We track him down?"

"No, that won't work. This is Moriarty we're talking about. He won't be found by anyone unless he wants to be."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We wait for him to resurface."

"That's a ridiculous plan! Who knows how many more people will die before he does!"

Sherlock and Deanna began trying to kill each other with their eyes. Sam stepped between them,

"Fighting each other isn't going to help! What we really need is a plan."

While both Deanna and Sherlock didn't want to admit it, Sam had a point. They needed a proper plan if they were to have any hope in their mission to stop Moriarty.

"Okay here's what we're going to do..."

"Who put you in charge?" Sherlock questioned.

"No one did, but with the two of you arguing it was obvious that someone needed to take charge."

"But-"

"No buts Sherlock! Now the plan... here's what I suggest, we spilt up and spend the day looking around London for him. If anyone finds him, don't approach him. Just tail him and text our phones to let us know you found him and we'll track you."

"Good plan Sammy." Deanna praised.

"Don't call me that."

"Alright then, let's get going. Deanna, Sam take the side of the Thames with the London Eye. Sherlock and I will take the other. Sound like a plan?"

"Yup."

"Then let's go!'

* * *

><p>Sam and Deanna had decided to split up from the get go to cover more ground. Of course, after searching for a couple of hours both of them had gotten rather bored as they'd found no trace of the famous criminal.<p>

Deanna who was thoroughly bored had decided to stop off for lunch. She'd asked Sam if he wanted to join her but he'd declined. Deanna stopped off in a rather empty restaurant. Just before she could order lunch Meg walked into the restaurant.

Meg flicked her hand and the doors slammed shut locking behind them,

"Hello boys. Long time no see."  
>"Meg? Seriously what is this? Come back to life day?" Deanna said sarcastically.<p>

"Nice to see you again Deanna."

"Why are you here Meg?"

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

"So sorry. Why are you here bitch?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "I'm here because we need you out of the picture Deanna."

"Why me?"

"Because you're in our way. You know what happened to those who get in our way."

"They burn?"

"That's it!"

"What am I in the way of?"

"Telling you would be cheating."

"Not telling me wouldn't be playing fairly."

"I'm a demon, I never play fair!" Meg smiled. "Let's just say that you're blocking us from getting what we need."

Before Deanna could shoot back a sarcastic reply Meg put a knife on her throat.

"Now, you can either come with me on your own or I can separate your head from your neck. Your choice."

Deanna reached into her pocket to grab either salt or holy water. Whichever she grabbed wouldn't matter. Unfortunately Meg noticed the action and used her demon powers to render Deanna imobile. Damn demons.

"Tut tut. I thought you knew better than that Deanna."

Meg used her knife and gave Deanna a long yet shallow cut down her left arm. It wasn't nearly deep enough to cause her to bleed out fortunately. But it stung like a bitch. After making the cut Meg had her knife back at Deanna's throat.

"Now I'll ask again... Are you going to come quietly or do I have to cut that pretty little head from your neck?"

Meg looked at Deanna expectantly. Deanna weighed her options. If she could just escape from the demon juice holding her then maybe... No that was a idiotic plan that would only end with her dead. Realising that she had no choice Deanna gave her answer,

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Meg put her hand on Deanna's shoulder and teleported her to a place where she hoped that Deanna's family would never find her.

* * *

><p>Sam, who had grown rather bored without anyone to talk to decided to text Deanna and see if she wanted to join with him<p>

_Do you want to do the rest of the search together?_

When he received no reply after the space of half an hour Sam began to grow worried. Deanna always had her phone on her. Always! They'd been texting each other just that morning because Deanna had wanted to know if Sam wanted to join her for lunch. Sam fired off another text.

_Are you okay?_

Receiving no reply to the first text after the first half hour had been weird, but receiving no reply after the second text had been downright unnerving. Deanna always replied! Always. Something must've happened to her, or she just broke her phone... more likely the first option. When had something not happened to one of them?

Sam called John's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi dad, it's Sam."

"Sam why are you calling me? I thought we agreed that if we found him we'd text."

"This isn't about Moriarty."

"Then what is it about?"

"Deanna."

"What about Deanna?"

"She's missing."

"Missing? How do you know?"

"I was texting her earlier in the day so I know she had her phone on her. But I texted her about an hour ago and she hasn't responded and you know her, she always responds!"

"Maybe she just broke her phone."

"No, she would've called me from a phone box if that had happened. Something's happened to her."

"You sure of this?"

"75%"

"Okay. We'll find her. Meet back at Baker St."

"What about Sherlock?"

"He's with me. We'll meet you there soon."

"Okay, bye."

After hanging up the phone Sam began an uneasy walk back to Baker St. What if something had happened to Deanna? Oh god he hoped that wherever she was, she was okay. If something had happened to her he didn't know what he'd do.

* * *

><p>When they'd all arrived back at Baker St they began trying to formulate a game plan to find Deanna. Her phone couldn't be tracked, probably meant that it was broken somewhere.<p>

Suddenly a huge gust of wind came in through the window and blew the front door open. They all just ignored it. As they were talking Sam began to hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Shhhhh."

"Why?"

"Listen."

They all listened and could hear the footsteps. When the footsteps stopped a huge unknown force pushed Sherlock and John against a wall and held them there. Sam rushed to grab the colt but found it missing.

A man came into view.

"Looking for something?" The man said holding up the colt.

There goes that genius plan. Sherlock and John were both glaring at the man with looks of pure hatred.

"Are you the famous Moriarty then?" Sam asked.

The man cackled. "The one and only!"

Moriarty's eyes flashed yellow.

"Well, you're not what I was expecting."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not as impressive as you're made out to be."

"Be careful Sammy, I can still snap your neck with a single click of my fingers."

"But you won't." Sam said confidently. "If you were going to kill me you would've done it by now."

"Clever. Look, right now I'm not interested in killing any of you." Seeing the look Sherlock was giving him Moriarty added. "Not even you Sherlock. By the way neat trick faking your own death."

"Cut the crap Moriarty. You're not here to praise Sherlock on commiting a convincing fake suicide. So what are you here for?"

"I just want to make a deal."

"I don't make deals with demons."

"This one won't require your soul Sam. Look heres the deal you side with me and I'll bring Mummy and Jess back from the dead."

John opened his mouth in shock. "You can do that?"

"Yes Johnny boy, I can."

Sam considered the deal. "What about my sister?"

"What about her?"

"If I say yes you have to let her go."

"Let her go? What are you talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Can you inform me as to what it is then?"

"Why did you take my sister Moriarty?'

Moriarty looked at Sam in confusion.

"But Sam, I didn't take your sister."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay another cliffhanger :D Where is Deanna? Who took her? Other questions that only I know the answers to!:D R&R**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Warning... Basically this is the chapter where everything goes wrong. Don't worry though... Everything will be fine... eventually. Yeah welll... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Yeah sure you didn't... you're probably just lying to try and trick me. That's all you demons do, lie."

"I assure you that I'm not lying Sam."

Sherlock spoke up from behind Sam. "He's not lying Sam."

"Thank you Sherlock!" Moriarty said.

"So you really don't know where Deanna is?"

"Nope! Sorry Sammy."

"Don't call me that!" Sam snapped.

"I'll call you whatever I want to Sammy."

Moriarty looked as if he was about to say more when suddenly he froze in the middle of the room. He stayed frozen for a while. Sam was considering trying to off him when he snapped back to attention.

"Well this has been fun but I'm afraid that I can't stay and chat. It looks like the plans are further ahead than I thought they were. Bye Sammy!"

"Wait what?"

But Moriarty was gone, he'd vanished from the room. The force that had been holding Sherlock and John to the wall vanished and they fell to the ground. They both got up and walked over to Sam.

"We'll find her." John said. He sounded worried but his voice had traces of hope in it. Sam knew that they would eventually find Deanna, he just hoped that they'd find her before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Deanna woke up tied down to a table in a concrete room. She couldn't see much that was around her apart from the ceiling and that was as far from helpful as it could get. The ceiling told her nothing as to where she was. Damn.<p>

"Nice to see you've woken up, Sleeping Beauty."

The voice that had said that to her belonged to a man with a thick, hard to place accent. She could just see him looming over her. His eyes were pure white. A demon then, just her freaking luck!

Wanting answers seemed to prevail to her over pissing the demon off so she stuck with a rather simple comment.

"I don't remember falling asleep?"

"Of course you don't. We knocked you out and you fell unconscious"

"Oh. Well now that I'm awake I really must be going."

"I'm afraid we can't let you go Deanna."

"Why the hell not?"

"Well for one because we don't want to! And also because we need you to remain here out of the way."

"Like you can keep me here bitch! I'll just escape and find my way home!"

The demon laughed at her. "Through what door?"

Out of the corner of her eyes Deanna noticed a door that had been on the wall disappear. Damn it, her only way out was gone.

"I'll find another way out!" She said with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Good luck with that but you'll never find your way out. Even if you do you'll get killed before you make it back to your family."

"I'll take my chances you son of a bitch." Deanna growled.

"Oh it's going to be fun breaking you." The demon smiled that evil demonic smile that made her skin crawl.

"Break me? Good luck trying but I'll never break."

"Oh you will and I will be the one to do it."

"Do your worst you undercooked chicken nugget!"

"Undercooked chicken nugget? What?"

"That's all you are. You're not an all powerful demon, you're not going to win. All you are is an undercooked chicken nugget!"

The demon laughed at her. "I'm going to have so much fun breaking you."

The demon pulled out a knife. Deanna who was tied down completely defenseless knew that there was nothing she could do to avoid the knives sharp blade. The demon brought the knife down on her slicing her skin.

"So much fun..." The demon grinned as he plunged the knife deeper.

* * *

><p>Sherlock, John and Sam had spent the past 3 days looking for any sign of Deanna but they had found nothing. Where was she? They'd searched all over London and were about to expand their search to the rest of England when Sam had an idea.<p>

During the night Sam had left Baker St and snuck out into the greater London area. He went to an abandoned warehouse. He began drawing some devils traps around because he knew that while his plan was stupid, it was his best chance and there was no way he was going to risk being ripped to pieces by some lowlife demon before he found his sister.

Sam set up and alter and drew the correct symbol to summon a demon. He did the ritual and Meg the supposedly dead demon appeared in front of him.

"Hello Sam, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Cut the crap Meg."

"Your sister has been a bad influence on you."

"Where is my sister?"

"Oh that little bitch. I killed her. She was quite the fighter through but in the end my powers triumphed."

Sam went pale. No, his sister couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. No!

"She can't be dead!" Sam all but yelled at her.

"Oh she is, I checked. Wasted her myself."

"No, you're lying! You must be!"

"Deny it all you want but that won't change the facts. She's dead and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Go back to hell you black eyed bitch."

Meg smiled and opened her mouth and started spewing black smoke. Sam was at first confused but then realised that the black smoke was Meg leaving the body. The body collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Just before Sam left the room suddenly grew cold. A woman with brown hair appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam wait!"

Sam spun around to look at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Relax Sam I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Ruby, I'm here to help you get your sister back."

Sam scanned her for any sign that she could be lying, finding none, Sam nodded.

"All right.. What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>By the time Sam got back to 221B it was morning. He snuck in the door as quietly as possible hoping not to alert Sherlock or John that he'd snuck out that night. He began sneaking back to where he'd been sleeping that night but unfortunately bumped into John.<p>

"Good morning Sam. Sleep well?" John said sarcastically.

"Fine thanks." Sam responded.

"We both know that's a lie Sam. Where were you last night?"

"I went to find information on Deanna."

"What did you do?" John asked accusingly.

"I may have summoned a demon... or two…"

"Sam!" John yelled in anger. How dare he do that!

"John!" Sam mock yelled back at him. "I had to do something to find her, she's my sister!"

"And I'm your father."

"Well you're not doing a very good job at it!" Sam yelled.

"I'm doing the best I can, it's not my fault Deanna went missing."

"Your best isn't good enough! Deanna's gone and sitting here on our asses isn't going to do anything to bring her back!"

Sherlock chose that moment to walk into the room. He assessed the situation and instantly stepped between them.

"Alright that's enough! You two fighting isn't going to bring us any closer to finding her. Sam I know that you snuck out last night and I can guess what you snuck out to do. You summoned a demon to find information didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Did the demon have any?"

"It kept insisting that Deanna was dead but I didn't believe it."

"Okay then. Now while I admit that I probably should've followed you because demons are tricky things. But what's done is done and you're fine."

"It wasn't just that one demon..." Sam murmured but Sherlock heard him anyway.

"There was another one?"

"Yes, she said her name was Ruby and that she could help me find Deanna."

"She was probably lying Sam." John said sadly.

"No she was telling the truth! She told me things, like how I knew that the neighbours were in danger. It's the demon blood. It makes people stronger, it made me stronger."

"Sam what the hell did you do?" John yelled angrily but a touch of sadness was in his tone. It was like he didn't want to know the answer because he knew it would be bad but at the same time wanted it.

"He drank demon blood John." Sherlock said. There was no accusation in his tone, no real emotion whatsoever really. He just sounded rather flat.

"Sam! Why the hell would you drink demon blood?"

"She told me that if I did I'd become strong enough to bring Deanna back and stop other demons. I did this for Deanna, John. I just want my sister back!"

"We know Sam, but what would Deanna think if she found out?"

"Simple, she won't. Anyway I'm doing this for her! I'm doing this for all of us."

"No Sam, you're not. You don't need to do this Sam, we'll find another way to save her. Please don't resort to this. I don't want the next creature I have to hunt to be my own son."

"I have to save my sister." Sam stated as if it solved everything. He did have to save Deanna and he would do anything to save her. Ruby had told him that John and Sherlock probably wouldn't approve of his plan, but he had to save Deanna.

Sam turned to storm out the door. He stopped in the doorway as he heard John's pleading voice behind him.

"Please stop this Sam, stop this before it's too late."

"It's already too late dad. I have to save her and I don't care what it'll cost me."

Sam grabbed the door handle and just before he pulled it shut, he heard John yell at him. "If you go out that door, don't you come back."

"Goodbye then." Sam said slamming the door behind him. He walked down to the street and found Ruby waiting for him.

"You ready?" She asked.

"To bring back my sister? Oh god yes."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay well this chapter is a little different as everyone's split up at the moment I decided to give Sherlock and John a case. FYI this case is set in Croydon but I know absolutely nothing about Croydon except that there's a lake there. Well enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

It had been a month since Sam's storming out. Sherlock and John were at their wits ends. Between trying to find Sam and Deanna they were exhausted. They had decided that for a couple of weeks rather than hunting down Sam and Deanna they'd go on a holiday. It was very rare for them to go on a holiday but they needed one.

They'd decided that they wouldn't go far out of London just in case Sam or Deanna resurfaced. They'd gone to Croydon. They were staying at the beach and it was lovely. It was summer so it was nice and hot.

But of course their little holiday couldn't go without mishap. While they were at Croydon Sherlock caught wind of a case involving a series of drownings. Back in London it was very rare for them to receive a case related to drowning, especially not this many. Over the past two months 11 children had drowned in the same lake. That was no coincidence.

Sherlock and John had decided to go down to the morgue as Sherlock wanted a good look at the bodies to see what he could find out. The authorities had only managed to recover to of the children's bodies and those weren't in very good condition. Sherlock had still insisted on having a look though.

The first body was one a of 9 year old girl. The girl was covered in bumps and bruises and had had a bite taken out of her shoulder. She had several deep scratches up around her ankles and a few around the area where her shoulder had been bitten. Sherlock scanned her making his deductions as well as taking a few photos on his phone of her injuries, just in case.

The next body was in even worse condition. It was the body of a 6 year old boy. The boys left wrist was obviously broken and well as his right ankle. He had had several bites taken out of him and his body was drained of blood. The one thing that stood out to Sherlock was that he had the exact same scratches as the girl around his ankles and the bite marks.

"Sherlock?" John said from behind him.  
>"What?"<p>

"What could've done this to them? It's horrible."

"I don't know yet but I know one thing for sure... there's something living in that lake and it's going to keep killing. It's only a matter of time before someone else falls victim to it."

"What do we do then? We can't just stake out the lake and dive in if anyone needs saving."

"Let's start with working out what we're up against. Let's find out if there are any live witnesses."

* * *

><p>Sherlock and John had managed to track one live witness of the drownings. The girl had been with the 9 year old whose body they had looked at when the girl had been dragged in. Whatever that girl had seen it was bad.<p>

The witness they were going to interview had checked herself into a mental hospital. So whatever she had seen was obviously not good.

John always liked taking cases with just Sherlock as it meant that they never had to be pretend FBI agents. Sherlock's name was well known and John was well known as his assistant or whatever people thought he was. But that was fine because it always worked for them in these sorts of cases. They could just waltz in and people would let them.

They found the girl with ease. The girl who had beared witness to the 9 year old's tragic demise appeared to be about 15 years in age. She had short blonde hair which she was playing with, probably a nervous habit she'd picked up. Sherlock walked up to her. He was silently deducing her. When he sat down beside her she looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

"He-hello." She stammered.

"Hello. My name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my..." He scanned John looking for the right word. "Partner John Watson."

The girls eyes widened as she stared at the pair. "You're really Sherlock Holmes and John Watson?"

Sherlock sighed and muttered under his breath "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Isn't it obvious who I am?" Then he said a bit more loudly. "Yes, yes we are."

"It's- uh- really nice to meet you. I'm Emily by the way. What-uh-are you doing he-here?" She stammered out.

"We're here to talk to you about your sister's death."

John looked at him in surprise. "Sister?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at John''s idiocy. "Yes of course she's her sister. The genetic similarities practically scream it."

"What do you wa-want t-to know?"

"You were with her when she died correct?"

"Yes." Emily said meekly while staring at the ground.

"Did you see anything?"

Emily's head shot up. "What? Why?" She asked defensively.

"Because other children have been dying too and we need to work out what is killing them."

Emily stared at him with a shocked expression. She looked like she was about to bolt any second when suddenly she relaxed.

"You said what, not who." She stated.

"Yes I did. Tell us what you saw Emily."

"I- I... you'll never believe me."

"Try me."

"We were playing beside the lake when it happened. We were just having a water fight, it was fun. As we were fighting I noticed that she was getting closer to the edge of the water and occasionally shaking her head as if to clear up some thoughts. I was just about to stop the fight when it happened. She got too close to the edge and a...a..."

Emily stopped talking and broke down crying. Sherlock was confused by the whole thing, why was she crying? He looked at John for guidance as to how to deal with the crying girl. John sighed and walked over to Emily and put a comforting hand on her back.

"It's okay, tell us in your own time." John said calmingly.

"But quite quickly." Sherlock added.

John sent Sherlock a scolding look. After a while Emily stopped crying and looked back up at Sherlock. Sherlock had begun scrolling through his phone by the time she'd stopped crying.

"Sherlock." She said catching his attention. Sherlock put down his phone and looked at the girl.

"Ah good to see that you've stopped crying. Can you please get on with your story now."

"Right well we were by..."

Sherlock cut her off. "Skipping to the part when your sister fell in."

"Right. She was standing on the edge and this slimey green hand with really long claws came out of the water and wrapped itself around her ankle. I tried to warn her but it was too late. The..." She tried to look for the right word to describe the creature that had murdered her sister. "thing dragged her into the water and down deep into it. I jumped in after it and swam in search of her but I couldn't find her. I dove deep underwater in search of here but there was no trace. Then I felt one of the things wrap itself around my ankle and I thought to shake it off but it's grip was so strong. I got lucky and managed to shake it and climb back to dry land."

"What did this... thing look like?"

"I didn't get a very good look at it but from what I could make out it just looked like a regular person with really long arms."

"Did you notice anything else that could be important about it?"

"No but as it dragged me lower I could hear hissing."

"Hissing?"

"Yes hissing, like how a cat hisses."

"Well thank you for your time Emily. We really must be going. Come on John."

Sherlock got up and went out the door. John and Emily both stared at the place where he had been sitting in confusion. Sherlock popped his head around the corner.

"Are you coming or not John?"

"Coming! Thank you for talking to us Emily, I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine John." She said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

John ran out the door after Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Sherlock and John had gone back to the hotel they were staying at and were on their laptops doing research. John was interrupted from his research when Sherlock suddenly stood up and thrust his laptop in front of John.<p>

"Look!" Sherlock exclaimed.

John looked at Sherlock's laptop. It had been left open on a webpage. The webpage talked about this monster called a grindylow which devoured children which played in or by the lake. There wasn't a whole heap of description of the creature itself, in fact the only thing that had been really described was it's long green arms that it used to drag the children under the water.

"You think that our creatures a grindylow?"

"Yes! It makes sense."

"Well that's great but we still don't know how to stop it."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Scroll down."

John did as instructed and saw more information on the grindylows. There were described as water demons. Both Sherlock and John knew how to deal with demons but they didn't know how to kill them.

"So what are we going to do then? Swim down underwater hoping that they won't decide to kill us and perform an exorcism?"

"Not an exorcism."

"What then?"

"We a-salt them..."

"No, don't do that." John said disapprovingly. "Anyway wouldn't the water mess with the salt and make it lose it's effect?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah.. so basically we're going up against demons that live underwater so an exorcism and salt will be powerless against them."

"What about holy water?"

"I don't know we've never tried to bless that much water, would it even work?"

"We could try it."

"We can but we need a back up plan. For all we know there could be more than one grindylow down there."

"We could use the colt."

"Sam has it and god knows where he is."

"Great. Wait... what if we draw them from their source?"

"What?"

"We draw them onto dry land and exorcise them there."

"That..." John pondered the plan for a minute. "That might actually work."

"We need bait. Its unlikely to go for either of us, the lore says that it prefers children."

"Do you think Emily would be willing to help us?"

"Maybe."

"Well then let's go ask her."

* * *

><p>Emily had agreed to help them draw out the grindylow. It had been surprisingly easy to get Emily out of the mental hospital and down to the lake where the drownings had been happening.<p>

John and Sherlock did their ritual to turn water into holy water, whether or not it worked they didn't know but at least it was something. Emily had gone up to the edge of the water as instructed. She stood there rather uneasily.

"Don't worry. If they get you we'll rescue you." John said reassuringly. Emily nodded as she stood on the edge.

She froze as a long slimy green hand wrapped itself around her leg.

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry. It's alright to be scared. Fear is a superpower."

"But what if it gets me and I can't get away in time?"

"We'll save you."

She winced as the claws of the grindylow dug into her ankle.

"What do I do?"

"Come over here."

Emily began slowly walking over to John but the creature had other ideas. It tried to pull her backwards into the water. She pushed ahead and kept going but the grindylow was so strong.

"I don't know how much further I can go."

"Just keep going." John said.

Emily kept walking and the creature kept pulling. Sherlock who had snuck behind her grabbed the creatures arm which was still wrapped around Emily and pulled it up towards him. The creature came out of the water with ease.

The grindylow looked like a young boy which had been under the water too long. The slimy green appearance of it's skin had probably been caused by underwater slime and muck. The grindylow snarled at Sherlock.

"Emily you can stop now. You're safe."

Emily stopped walking and turned to look at Sherlock who was holding the grindylow.

"Do you speak?" Sherlock asked it.

"Yes..." It hissed back at him.

"Good. How many more of you are there."

"Thousands. All over the world."

"In the lake, how many more are in the lake?"

"Two. But it doesn't matter if you kill us. More will take our place." It snarled at him.

"Why do you take the children?"

"Because they're so tasty and their screams when we grab them are absolutely beautiful."

Emily walked up to the grindylow and slapped it across the face. "You bitch! You're talking about innocent lives. Those are children you're talking about they haven't grown yet, they haven't had a chance to live yet and you ate them!"

"Yes Emily we did."

Emily paled when the grindylow spoke her name. "How do you know my name?"

"Emily maybe you should..." John was cut off when Emily suddenly shouted at the creature

"Tell me how you know my name!"

"We know everything. It was adorable how you dove in after your sister. Truly adorable. Too bad you never saved her... but how could you? You're only human."

"At least I don't eat children." She defended.

"True." It shrugged.

John pulled Emily back. She struggled against him but he kept a firm hold on her. Sherlock began an exorcism and the grindylow struggled to get away. But it failed. When the exorcism was over it opened it's mouth and black smoke poured out.

"John check the kid."

John let go of Emily and ran over to check the child that the grindylow had been possessing.

"There's a pulse!" John exclaimed.

"Get him to safety."

"What are you going to do?"

"There's still more of them out there. I intend to stop them."

"How?"

"Lure them out?"

"Ho-"

"I'll figure it out. Just get him to safety."

John scooped up the young boy that had once been a vessel to that horrid creature. He carried the kid further away from the water and came back once he was sure that the remaining grindylows wouldn't grab him.

"I don't want to be bait again." Emily said defiantly.

"Understandable but it's not about what you want to do, it's about what you need to do."

"I'm scared."

John walked up to Emily and put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "It's okay to be scared, because didn't anyone ever tell you? Fear is a superpower! Fear can make you faster, stronger and cleverer. Fear doesn't have to make you cruel or cowardly, fear can make you kind."

Emily looked right into John's eyes as if trying to read him. Just as it seemed like she was about to walk away she nodded.

"I'll do it. But this time we need a better plan. The thing said that there were two left, we can't just draw them out one at a time."

"How do we draw out both of them?"

Instead of answering Emily dived off the edge into the lake.

"Emily what are you doing?" John yelled to her.

"Acting as bait."

"But you'll be killed!"

"Then stop them." She said determinedly.

Sherlock removed his trench coat and scarf and dived in after her. He swam up to where she was and ducked under the water. For a second John thought that he had lost Sherlock as well when suddenly he heard a hissing sound come from the water. Sherlock emerged from the water with a grindylow snaking up his arm. That had to hurt.

Emily felt one begin to grab onto her leg.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock immediately knew what she was yelling about and grabbed onto her and swam closer to the edge where John was standing with her. Emily was beginning to struggle to keep her head above the water but Sherlock continued trying to get her to safety. Once at the edge John reached down and pulled her up onto the shore taking the grindlow with her.

Sherlock climbed up after her with the other grindylow still snaking up his arm.

"Now John!"

John began reciting an exorcism but was cut off when one of the grindylows lunged at him. Sherlock continued the rest of the exorcism. Once the exorcism was completed both grindylows froze as black smoke poured from the mouths. The children they'd been possessing dropped to the ground.

"Are they alive?" Emily asked.

John went over and checked. Both of the previously possessed children had pulses and were breathing on their own.

"We have to get them to a hospital."

John nodded and called 911 on his phone.

"_Hello emergency services, which service to you require?"_

"Ambulance at (IPH)"

"_An ambulance has been dispatched, could you please describe the nature of your emergency?"_

"We rescued three children from drowning."

"_Are they breathing?"_

"Yes, don't worry I can keep them alive until an ambulance can get here. I'm trained as a doctor."

When the ambulance eventually arrived it loaded up the three children and took them off to hospital. The paramedics had wanted to have a look at the deep cuts around Emily's legs and on Sherlock's arm. Sherlock had flat out refused to let them treat him stating that John was perfectly capable of treating him if need be. Emily however had accepted treatment and gone in the ambulance back with the children.

As the ambulances disappeared off into the distance Sherlock and John were once again alone.

"Some holiday that turned out to be." John stated.

"Where's the fun in going on holiday if there's no crime to solve?"

"You clearly don't understand the definition of a holiday."

Before Sherlock could respond John's phone went off. He picked it up and was surprised to hear Sam's voice at the other end.

"Dad?"

"Sam?" Upon hearing Sam's name Sherlock stepped closer so that he could overhear the conversation.

"Why are you calling?" John asked.

"I-I..." Sam broke off panting into the phone. "It's not safe for me to tell you, they could hear me."

"Sam, just tell me one thing. Are you okay?"

"I don't think I am." Sam admitted pitifully.

"Where are you?"

"A tube station in London. I can't tell which one."

"What are you doing in a tube station?"

"I had to get away!"

"Get away from what Sam?"

"I can't talk right now. They're here."

They heard the sound of scuffling on the other side of the phone then the sound of it being dropped.

"Sam?" When he received no response he tried again this time much louder. "Sam!"

All sounds stopped playing through the phone. They heard the tell tale sound that the phone had been disconnected. John clenched his fists in anger.

"We need to help Sam."

"I know."

"Don't be scared Sam, we're coming for you."


End file.
